Behind the Screen Name
by Micro-Chick
Summary: Duo and Heero Yuy hate each other with a vengance but one chance meeting on the internet could change all that *Finished*
1. The first meeting

Heylo! It's me again with yet another attempt at a good story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: On the second day of Xmas someone said to me, you do not own Gundam Wing.

Oh yeah, 1x2 forever!

Chapter One

Knock, Knock

. . . 

Knock, Knock!

. . . 

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"I'M COMING ALREADY!"

Duo Maxwell yawned and fell out of his bed with a thump.  "This is definitely NOT my favourite way to wake up!"

"Duo!"

Frowning he got up and untangled himself from his sheets, "calm down Q! Jeez."  Stretching up he walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes, a frustrated and cold Arabian and a broken front door later Duo arrived at the school gates, only to bump into Heero Yuy, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hair messy as usual." He greeted.

"Long pointless braid I see."

"Puff."

"Spaz."

*~*~*~*~*

Who's brilliant idea was it to put Maxwell and Yuy in my class?!" Asked Ms.Noin, she was very prone to out bursts.

The headmaster of the school Treize Kushranada [What a surprise!] looked up.  "Maybe they'll work things out if they're together."

"Just being on the same planet as each other is dangerous! Any way have you ever seen them together?"

"They've been together in my office many a time."

Noin looked like she was bordering on hysteria, which she definitely would be if Maxwell and Yuy set foot in her classroom. "They've had more fights than Michael Jackson has surgery! I will never ever put Maxwell and Yuy I the same class!"

"And sit them together."

"And sit them-HELL NO!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bloody hell. [Haha Cartoon Network, Duo cussed!] Yuy Heero Yuy in MY class?"

It was no secret that Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy were the most popular guys in the school, thus making them worst enemies.

Duo reached a hand up to the long jagged cut across his jaw line, which was surrounded in a bruise.  He had definitely escaped worst off, Heero only having a black eye.

The office had refused to heal them saying "Maybe this'll teach you." [It hadn't worked yet.]

Slouching in, Ms.Noin visibly flinched as she glanced between the two "lethal weapons" And, in a tight voice said, "Maxwell next to Yuy at the front."

"What?!" Asked Duo his eyes scanning the place next to Quatre.

"No way." Heero also seemed less than thrilled at the idea.

"As if!"

"I don't want to sit next to him."

"I don't want to sit next to _him."_

Quatre saw Duo staring at his seat and saw this as an opportunity to let his crush sit with him, "Duo just do it."

"But . ." Duo trailed off as Quatre piled on the puppy dog eyes. "No, don't give me the look, it's not working, no don't include the lip, Quatre! Too.  Cute.  To.  Resist. Damn.  Oh all right, you win."

Groaning Duo turned on his heel and walked over to Heero Yuy as Quatre moved up to let Trowa sit down.

Relena, probably the most popular girl in the school [god knows how . . .] turned her attention to Heero, and as he had nothing else to do Duo imitated her and sat down.

_Heero and Relena the bird and the bee_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G _

_First comes honey_

_Then comes fu-_

Heero Yuy slammed his hand down on Duo's note.  "I wouldn't finish that if you value your life."

Duo smiled '_Oh is that a threat? Why does he bother? Things like that only widen my grin_.' "uckin-"

Heero's hand moved from the note to Duo's neck where he began to squeeze, Duo managed to choke out "Ok. Stop. Now. No. Air."

"YUY!" Bellowed Ms.Noin. "Let go of Duo, NOW!"

Grudgingly Heero removed his hand.

"You're an ass Yuy."

"Hn."

*~*~*~*~*

When Duo got home after two hours of detention, thanks to a certain brown haired youth, he logged onto his computer.

**Cool_Guy.on.a.comp**** has entered the room**

_Cool_Guy.on.a.comp: Hello?_

_SportsFreak__: Hey_

_IceDragon__: . . . _

_Cool_Guy.on.a.comp__: Asl?_

_SportsFreak__: 16/M/J [Gee now who could that be?]_

_Cool_Guy.on.a.comp__: Ditto, but __USA___

_IceDraon__: You finished ranting Sport? Can I go now?_

_SportsFreak__: More like can you go have it off with SP?_

_IceDragon__: What. Did you say?_

_SportsFreak__: Nothin._

_IceDragon__: FOAD [1]_

**Ice Dragon has left the room**

_Cool_Guy.on.a.comp: Who was the guy with the stick up his ass?_

_SportsFreak__: Never mind._

_Cool_Guy.on.a.comp__: I'm going to get some coffee want some?_

_SportsFreak__: . . . okay . . . ?????_

**PinkPrincess**** has entered the room**

_SportsFreak: Relena?_

_PinkPrincess__: Yup :)_

_SportsFreak__: Shoulda guessed, 'sup?_

_PinkPrincess__: I've come to talk to you about you-know-who, and you-know-what_

_SportsFreak__: There's nothing going on! We're just sat next to each other in every class!_

_PinkPrincess__: Well that settles it, there must be no one with surnames between M and Y_

_SportsFreak__: There wasn't!_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: I'm baaaaaaaack! Hey sport, just a run-of-the mill question with no point whatsoever, you bi?_

_PinkPrincess__: He is_

_SportsFreak__: not._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: I am too, no biggie_

_PinkPrincess__: I'll leave you alone.  Together._

**Pink Princess has left the room**

_SportsFreak__: Thank god_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Uh I g2g c ya around?_

_SportsFreak__: Yeah._

**Cool_guy.on.a.comp**** has left the room**

_SportsFreak__: I hope . . . _

**SportsFreak**** has left the building-I-mean room**

*~*~*~*~*

[1] F'off and die

What do you think? You loved it? You hated it? It sucked? Damn . . . 

~Micro-Chick


	2. I hate you! or How not to play basketbal...

Hiya again! I'm pleased at all the feedback I got for the last chapter! ^_^ So I thought I'd put the next one up in time for Christmas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  Yet . . . 

Chapter Two 

"He's WHAT?!"

The school receptionist cowered then replied meekly, "the p-P.E t-teacher Mr.Hendries resigned."

"No! No! No!" Trieze Kushranada beat his fist on the table, "call in that sub, Mr.Whats-his-name, Peacecraft!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello class, my name is Mr.Peacecraft I will be taking you today.  We are going to be playing Basketball, Maxwell, Yuy captains if you please."  Never in his life had Milliardo Peacecraft seen two boys so pleased to be captains.

"Quatre."

"Wufei."

"Trowa."

"Paul."

And on it went until, "let the game begin!"

Josh Parker a very "enthusiastic" basketball fan had taken up the job of commentating if not for the rest but being out of the way when Heero and Duo started fighting.

"And the red team in the lead with Trowa running up the court, and very nice interception by Wufei who manages to take it the whole – no Jordan! Wufei's on *your* team! You tell 'im Heero! And the reds back in posssession!"

About 10 minutes into the game things began to get dirty when Duo "accidentally" tripped Wufei and stopped him from scoring.

"Well Heero's not too happy about that and he's thundering up that court can anything stop him? Ooh well Duo certainly seems to think so, that was a dirty tackle.  Surely you're not going to let that pass sir? -Oh wait Heero's took it into his own hands and Duo's going to have a black eye tomorrow! AND HE SCORES 65-63 to the greens, and what a rude gesture Mr.Maxwell!"

Duo turned to Josh "well you *did* start ah heh-heh nothing, nothing, no offence." Josh hastily tugged at his collar and carried on.

"It seems that we are down to a one-on-one and Duo's showing Heero no mercy, I've never seen him play so good – ooh that's gotta hurt – Duo's got it and, bad mistake there . . . Heero back in possession 72-72 5 minutes left!"

PEEEP

"What the hell are you playing at sir!?"

"I would thank you not to use such language Parker, Yuy, Maxwell Principals office, NOW! Everyone else, change!"

*~*~*~*~*~*  
 "In all my years as a Principal--"

"What two?"

"I have never seen two boys so thoroughly determined to break every rule."

Heero and Duo sat glaring at each other in the Principals office, still in their basketball uniforms.

"You are both the smartest and most athletic boys this school has ever seen, so why the fights? Why the arguments?"

Both boys continued to glower at each other and Trieze sighed.  "If you do not stop this further action will have to be taken."

Duo turned slightly "Sir, just keep us apart, separate classes and what for."

"See Mr.Maxwell that cannot be done, you are both exceedingly smart and to do that one will have to be a year behind the other, I'm afraid the only thing is, Expulsion."

*~*~*~*~*

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Screeched Hilde Schiebeker at the top of her voice.

"Ssh keep it quiet!"

"Ooh sorry, I didn't realise that this was ooo-let-us-be-quiet-like-little-freakin-mice-on-the-night-before-chiristmas! Okay then let me turn my speech volume down. . . oh wait! I CAN'T!!!!"

Duo cringed.  They were sat on one of the many picnic benches on the school campus.  Trieze had threatened to expel Duo and Heero and Duo had told Hilde.

"Well that's just freakin perfect!"

 Quatre, sat on the other side of the bench had still not made any comment and Hilde seemed to think that it was her job to make up for it.

"I'm going to see Trieze!" Hilde slammed her bag on the table before grabbing it and storming off.

Duo groaned and placed his head on his hands. "I don't know her."

Quatre managed a half-smile but it was obvious his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Hi Quatre." Came a calm, almost musical voice.

"H-hi."

Duo smirked, Quatre was wearing one of those "I've probably got my elbow in the butter dish but I haven't noticed, have you?" Kinda looks.

"Trowa!" Duo jumped up "yo man! How are you? How's the basketball?"

Trowa turned and began talking to Duo.  Quatre looked crestfallen and loped off into the crowds.

'oops I'll have to talk to him tonight, on second thoughts. . .'

"You Trowa can you meet us tonight on the Internet?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Cool_guy.on.a.comp**** has entered the room**

_SportsFreak: Cool?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Sport!!! *glomps sport*_

_SportsFreak__: O.K. . . ._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Sorry. . . ._

_SportsFreak__: What are you doing anyway?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Setting up my two best mates well best mate and the guy he digs up._

_SportsFreak__: Gay?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: They will be._

_SportsFreak__: Lol_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: You here by yourself?_

_SportsFreak__: Yeah, talk to myself a lot._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__:. . ._

_SportsFreak__: j/k_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: I bet it was_

_SportsFreak__: I'm jus going, brb._

**~!BasketBoy****!~ has entered the room**

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Trowa!_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Duo?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Yup_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Explain._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Well. . . QuatreseemstoreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyoulikehimmaybe?_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: That would explain a lot of things._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: Yeah he is kind of obvious_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: No I mean me._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: *Sweatdrop*_

**Ever.Falling**** has entered the room**

_~!BasketBoy__!~: How do I tell him though?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: grope him_

_SportsFreak__: Kiss him_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: How long have you been back sport?_

_SportsFreak__: And I quote - QuatreseemstoreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyoulikehimmaybe?_

_Ever.Falling__: Cool you said that? I HATE YOU!_

**Ever.Falling**** has entered the room**

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp__: SPORT I HATE YOU_

**Cool_guy.on.a.comp**** had left the room**

_~!BasketBoy__!~: So its not true? He doesn't like me?_

**~!****BasketBoy!~ has left the room**

_SportsFreak__: That went well._


	3. Detention and Cheerleading, punches figh...

"You want him! You want him admit it!"

"I do NOT want him!"

"Don't lie to me Hee-chan!"

"Relena. . ."

"Heero. . ."

Heero slammed the phone down into the holder and flopped onto his bed. "why must she constantly bug me? I DON'T LIKE HIM!" 

His muttered cursings were drowned out as the phone rattled in its holder, "I'm not listening!"

Three more rings, "nope not giving in."

Two more, "no, not affecting me one bit, well, ok maybe it is a_ little _annoying. . ."

Five more rings, "alright already!" frustrated that once again Relena had won him over he picked up the phone.

"You _so_ want him!"

Heero threw the phone onto his bed and grabbing his jacket left for school.

"Heero! Heero? You better be listening to me Heero! HEERROOO!!!! Oh, hi Dorothy, what? Oh I'm screaming at Heero. Why? He likes Duo."

Heero, halfway down the road groaned at himself and smacked his head, 'I am never EVER going to tell Relena any of my preferences, I just know that in five seconds the whole schools, no wait, towns, going to know I'm gay."

"Trowa! Yo man, what's up?" Heero called across to his best mate Wufei and his slightly taller other friend Trowa.

Wufei struck out a hand telling Trowa to stop and they both waited for Heero, "what's the matter Tro? You look, so, out of it."

Wufei sniggered, "his poor little heart was broken last night."

Wham! Wufei lay out-cold on the pavement.

Leaving the poor Chinese boy out-cold Heero took off at a sprint after Trowa. "Trowa what was that?!"

Trowa turned and frowned, "that is none of your business Heero now get lost and get out of my business!"

Heero fumed, "I will do no such thing till you tell me what's wrong!"

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HEERO GET LOST!" Trowa screeched.

Heero lost it and charged at Trowa dealing him a vicious back-hander which sent the boy flying a good few feet to land at the base of a tall oak tree. "Oh god, Trowa I'm--"

But there were two hands on his shoulders pulling him backwards, "come with me Mr. Yuy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo looked over at Quatre sat chewing the top of his pen lid and trying to write at the same time. Very blotchy.

He sighed and turned back to his own test paper ~_what is James' secret ambition?~ _'Well its not very secret if the whole bloody class reads it is it?'

~_Why did he leave the lights on in the landing_?~

He thought for a while before scribbling Burglars. 'Yeah I could see that, a burglar walking past, "I'm not going to rob their house, they're all clustered on the landing."

~_No matter how irregular it seems, how does James finally decide to chose_?~ He swore, and Ms.Noin looked up sharply.

"Ah heh-heh."

Finally, red-faced and confused totally, wondering _which_ test he had done, he handed the sheet in and left. 

"I think that was pretty easy." Quatre remarked as he walked out of the class ahead of Duo.

"Easy? Were we talking the same damn test?"

"No, I believe you were taking English for beginners." Quatre walked off leaving Duo sat, ok stood, but sat sounds so much better, in the middle of the hall in defeat. Jaw hanging about an inch off the floor.

"What the hell just happened?" Duo shook his head and left the building.

"Yo Trowa you seen Hilde?" Duo had searched the whole of the campus, looking for Hilde, and had finally bumped into Trowa.

"Humph." Trowa turned and stalked off.

"Ok what the hell is happening today?" Duo frowned. Why was everyone avoiding him?

"Hilde. . .Hilde. . .I'm. .er. . not a Hilde. . ." Duo's frown deepened and he scanned the yard looking for a familiar blue head. Where the hell was she?! "Ok the next person I see is getting smacked."

Tap, tap, tap on the shoulder.

WHACK

"Oops."

"You hit the teacher! You HIT the TEACHER!"

"Shut _up_ Hilde."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what you in for?"

"Grunt."

Duo groaned and began to rest his head on his arms, all these people in detention had no personalities whatsoever. There was the sound of the door opening and he looked up to see another person being tortured.

"Come on Mr. Yuy. You've got detention for the rest of the year like Mr. Maxwell."

"Hn, it was his fault, he provoked m—what did you say?!" Heero did a double take and scanned the room with his Prussian blue eyes before finally resting his gaze on Duo and choking, "no way, no way."

Duo wasn't one to let people push him around either, "I am not spending a whole hour every day after school with him!"

Trieze Kushranada, the teacher looking after them for this particular detention stood and grabbing Heero's collar half pulled him-half dragged him kicking and spiting to the seat next to Duo.

Heero sat down and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall but pointing his body towards Duo.

"Hey, Yuy what you in for?"

Heero's eyelids flicked but did not open, "well, Maxwell, I punched my best friend," he sighed, "what about you?"

"Punched the teacher."

Heero spluttered and opened his eyes, "which one?"

Duo settled into his seat more comfortably, shocked by the almost civilised conversation they were having and an incy-teeny bit amazed that Heero's voice sounded so soft.

"Well. . ."

"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy I would like to remind you that talking in detention is prohibited!" Barked Trieze, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide the amazement that cloaked his voice. They were talking! Maybe he didn't need to expel them after all!

Heero closed his eyes and Duo began to try and sort of the jumble of thoughts in his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Trowa!" Hilde tugged and tugged and tugged on the taller boys arm, "come watch us practice!"

"Hilde! Hilde! Fine just let go of my arm!" Trowa tugged his arm free and both teens proceeded to walk towards the field where the cheerleaders were getting ready to practice.

Three boys were sat around a chemical experiment on the grass, two girls obviously little sisters were cartwheeling and giggling furiously, and about 4 others were just lounging around.

"QUATRE!" Hilde broke off at a run and hugged the startled platinum blonde guy sat on the floor, "you came!"

Trowa sighed and turned to leave, he couldn't face Quatre, not now.

"Oh no you don't!" Hilde grabbed his arm and pulled him into a sitting position next to Quatre, "I don't care what Duo did but you two have been avoiding each other and I want to know why!"

Both boys blushed and looked the other way.

Hilde giggled, "oh, I see it now. . ."

"Oh no you don't! See Duo told Trowa I like him," Quatre glanced at the boy next to him who was looking as impassive as ever, "which I don't and we kind of fell out."

Trowa's heart shattered, he was foolish to believe Quatre would ever like him. He smiled crookedly and lay back on the grass with his eyes closed.

Hilde seemed to think they were friends again and flounced off to do a three-tier pyramid.

"Hey Rel!" Hilde thumped the blonde-y haired girl on the back, "what's up?"

"You," grumbled Relena as she shrugged Hilde off her shoulders, "what've you been eating?"

"Uh, nothing," Hilde grinned and sat down on the floor with a slight thump, her skirt fanning out around her, Relena did likewise.

"And one, and two and three and up!" Sally Po, the schools girls dance teacher and cheerleader teacher-thingy (so I don't come from America and have no idea what half of these things are) began teaching the JV squad.

Hilde giggled to herself, "where's cockroach brow?"

"Her names Dorothy, Hilde."

"Yeah but cockroach brow-hey, is that was I think it is?" Hilde pointed to the classroom where Heero and Duo were talking.

"Er, Hilde, have we entered the twilight zone?"

Suddenly both boys stopped talking and both girls looked annoyed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuy move your leg its in my way!" growled Duo out of the side of his mouth.

"Hn."

"Why do you do that?" Duo slammed his fists quietly on the table in frustration.

"What is it now Maxwell?"

"That hn thing, like what is up with that? You sound like a freakin cow!" Heero raised and eyebrow but said no more.

"Hn."

"I swear if you do that ONE more time I will--" Duo kicked Heero in the side of the leg.

"Baka!" Heero kicked him back.

"MR YUY AND MR MAXWELL WOULD YOU PLEASE REFRAIN FROM FIGHTING IN DETENTION!" 

Heero smirked and leaned against the wall one more, Duo fuming at his side, but still not able to shake the feeling when Heero had kicked him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

That night five people went to bed with very jumbled thoughts.

"I wish I had the chance to get to know him better."

"I think there's more to him than there seems."

"I saw that mask slip, I want to know what's behind it."

"I wonder what will happen next. . ."

"ALL FOUR OF THEM ARE GODAMN HOPELESS!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks people, I love feedback, sorry there was no chatroom scenes, more later, much much more!"

TBC

@~~{Micro-Chick}~~@


	4. SICK DAY! Quick! call in the national gu...

Actually, three minutes ago this was a very nice jolly, happy authors note thing. But as usual those annoying little reviewers who put you down have visited me.  
  
I've just finished a one-shot Harry Potter Slash and put loads into it and what do I get back?  
  
****You are writing about gay people??.omg you have problems.****  
  
Disclaimer: Too put down, refer to other chapters  
  
~Chatroom scenes/flashbacks  
Chapter Four  
  
"A little less conversation a little more action, duh duh dudududu duh. All this aggravation and satisfaction in me duh duh dudu--"  
"MAXWELL!"  
  


Duo Maxwell stopped singing in his hairbrush long enough to hear the psychotic Chinese boy begin to rant in Chinese with the odd "Maxwell", "singing", "sleep" and "braid" for good measure.  
  


"LOVE YOU TOO WUFFERS!" He yelled into the com-phone before carrying on, "come on come on, come on come on, come on come on, come on come oooooo--"  
  


"MAXWELL WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'M GOING TO--" But whatever Wufei was going to do was drowned out as Duo let out a large wail.  
  


"Ah! Bumblebee! Ah!" Duo had been stung by a bumblebee and woe-be-told he's allergic to them! He slumped down on his bed as his face puffed up like a beach ball.  
  
****

**Beep beep, the internet user SportsFreak has sent you an Instant Message, do you want to reply?**

**  
**Duo jumped from his bed in one leap as a blue window opened. He waved and turned to com-phone off before turning to the P.C  
  
_SportsFreak__: Hey! You still mad at me?  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: . . .  
SportsFreak: thought as much, well I'll just  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: don't go!  
SportsFreak: I wasn't going to go, I was going to apologise, but hey! Your ways better!  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: [Pouts]  
SportsFreak: Why you off school?  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Quick change of subject.  
SportsFreak: Heh.  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Stung by a bee, I'm allergic to them.  
SportsFreak: I know someone else who's allergic to bee stings, we were best friends but, we drifted apart I guess. . .  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Yah? The same thing happened to me.  
SportsFreak: Well my brothers currently throwing a hissy fit because I get the day off and he doesn't  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Oh the joys of little brothers.  
SportsFreak: Now he's threatening the cat.  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Sounds like a fun sorta guy.  
SportsFreak: Tell me about it -_-()  
Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Glad I haven't got a sibling. There's that annoying girl next door who just knows when you're coming out of your house._  
**Auto response for SportsFreak, I've just gone to save my cat from assassination**  
  


Duo laughed and flopped back down on his bed, "now why can't Heero be like that? Wait, why the hell do I care?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilde sat down with Relena and Dorothy (cockroach-brow) Catalonia. 

"Yummers, they do a nice pizza here."  
Dorothy raised one pointed eyebrow, "yummers?" she scorned.  
Hilde, unable to speak stuck two fingers up at Dorothy and continued to eat.  
  


"Hey Relly," at this Relena frowned, "where's good ole Hee-chan?" Hilde smiled and leaned back in her chair.  
  


"Off sick, why?" Hilde grinned maniacally.  
  


"Well. . .the word 'Duo' springs to mind. . ."  
  


"Carry on talking Hilde Shibek-somethingorother you're speaking my language . . ."  
  


Cackling in a way that made any males in the vicinity run like hell the tree girls began to plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair, the odd "don't you touch that cat again!" and "It provoked me!" were heard in short bursts from downstairs as he began to absentmindedly doodle on paint.  
_Two boys were running after each other, the smaller one with chestnut hair in a small bobble behind his head and the other with messy dark brown hair.  
"You can't catch me!"  
The messy-haired one caught up with the chestnut-haired one and laughed, "got you!"  
Both boys were dressed in yellow and black basketball uniforms and looking quite pleased.  
"No fair! You cheated!" The chestnut one moaned placing his hands on his hips.  
The messy one laughed, "you're just jealous 'cos I caught you!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Ar-look out!"  
Heero held his breath as he heard the screeching of brakes.  
The messy one was holding the chestnut one protectively and they were rocking back and forth slowly.  
The chestnut one pulled back slowly "hey hee-chan?"  
At this point Heero realised he was the messy haired one.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're going to be friends forever."  
Forever. .  
Forever . . .  
_  
He was jolted out of his day dream by sharp knocking at his door, "come in."  
  


Trowa walked in and smiled, "hey Heero. Just out getting some food, thought I'd drop by and give you the notes."  
Heero gestured to the bed, his mind racing to try and figure out who the other boy was.  
  


Trowa glanced over at Heero's screen before grinning and placing the notes on his bed. "Bye." He approached the door before turning around and winking, "nice picture."  
  


Heero glanced at the monitor, while he had been thinking he had created a perfect picture of Duo Maxwell.  
  


He scowled.


	5. Trieze's brainwave

Hilde swung her bag from side-to-side in exaggerated arches, key rings flying off left right and centre landing in the road, bushes and trees.   Of course, the odd one did land in someone's eye but they were too busy wondering why it was suddenly night to notice her.

"HIIIIIILLLLLLLDDDDDEEEEE!!!!!!!" Relena's screeching voice echoed across the road for miles.

"YEEEEESSSSS?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!" Relena jumped up and down waving like a mad woman.

"HEEEELLLLOOO!  HOW ARE YOU?"

Relena opened her mouth to reply but Dorothy placed her hand over it, "Hilde, we're three inches from you, no need to shout."

"OOOOOKKKKK!" Hilde grinned impishly, "oops."

"Are we all set for plan A?" 

Hilde and Relena both nodded, "I stopped round his house last night," grinned Relena, 

"Me too," added Hilde.

"Well then let's begin…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY LOCKER KEYS YUY?"

Duo slammed Heero up against the outside wall of the school building, fuming.

"How the hell should I know Maxwell?" Heero pushed Duo off him and straightened his shirt, damn Relena, walking off with his jacket.

"Because YOU took them!"

"Oh please." Heero droned, glaring at Duo while his right hand went through his unruly hair.

'Damn he looks good doing that.' Thought Duo absently.  'Damn I did not just think that.' "Yuy I swear this time if I find out you've got my keys I'm going to streak your car multiple shades of pink!"

Heero didn't doubt that Duo could do just that, he had once, a couple of years ago, managed to scratch with his keys wide D.M RULES across the side of his Dad's car.

"I haven't got your godamn keys Maxwell! Check your pockets! You are that absent—" But Heero was cut off as Duo slammed up against him.

"What the hell did you just say?" he spat.

"I said you're so forgetful they're probably in your locker!  You can't do anything right Maxwell! If I get expelled from this school it's going to be all your fault!" Heero's rage began to bubble inside him.

"Like anyone will miss you Yuy!" Duo shot back as he clenched his fist at the side of his body.

"They'll be more people at my funeral than they'll ever be at yours Maxwell." Heero managed to stay calm, slightly.

"That's it!" Duo pulled his fist back and swung it at Heero.

_Two boys stood outside a gate somewhere, both looking extremely lost and anxious._

_One, with a small plait down to his shoulders (which Duo immediately recognised as himself) and another with messy hair who looked strangely familiar.___

_"I don't want to go to school." The mini Duo pouted._

_"Me either." The other agreed, folding his arms across his chest and scowling. "This blows."_

_The mini Duo stared past the gates at the taller kids who looked very intimidating playing soccer three fields over, or playing (to Duo's ultimate horror) kiss chase._

_"We'll have to go in some time Hee-chan." Hee-chan? Who was that? Duo's brow creased._

_The mini Duo turned and advanced on the other boy, "I know a way to get you in there."_

_The other boy backed up against the railings, his breath catching, "h-how?"_

_The mini Duo smirked and leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart before pressing the other boys' nose, "You're it."_

_And with startling speed the mini Duo hopped the gates and began running._

_"MAXWELL!"_

Duo looked up suddenly.  His fist was inches from Heero's nose, but Heero, and the crowd that had gathered around them were all quiet.

Duo stared; Heero was looking at him strangely, as was everyone else crowded around them.

Duo's arm went limp.  He looked back at Heero once before pushing his way through the crowd leaving a group of stunned teenagers in his wake.

He stopped half-way and went back into the circle of people to where Heero was still standing, a frown across his smooth features.

Duo bent down and picked something up, "Oops, forgot my hat."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE him!" Miss. Noin tramped around the teachers lounge like an enraged bull.

Her co-workers were all cowering in the chairs; they knew not to interfere when she was like this.  After the unfortunate incident in December when Miss. Roberts had lost two fingers after imaginative use with a feather duster Miss. Noins peers stayed well away.

Trieze had, once again, surpassed himself.  This time by deciding that our two "wonder-boys" would be hosting and organising the Graduation Ball, this was being over-looked by the one and only Lucreatzia Noin.  Yeah, she sure did love her job.

"Jackass," She muttered as she slammed the door open and stormed out.

Mr. Collins turned to the sub, Mr. Peacecraft, "and you're taking her out to Dinner? What a loony."

*~*~*And now, a look into our most kawaii couple's lives.  No, not Duo and Heero the _other_ couple*~*~*

Quatre shifted his books to the other arm before pulling the door open and entering the classroom.  There was only one other person in the class to far.

"Trowa..."

"Quatre?"

Quatre blushed before placing his books down on a desk in the second row, co-incidentally where Trowa's were, (coincidence? I think not.  Can you spell PLOT CONVIENIANCE?)

"About that night….in the chat room…" Started Quatre, as his face managed to find a shade of very impressive red.

Trowa didn't reply but Quatre knew he was listening.

"Well…the thing is…."

"Heya buddy!"

_You know_ thought Quatre _I think I hate Duo_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Hmm I'm being mean aren't I?]

"Sorry about this Mr. Roberts but can Heero and Duo please come and see Miss. Noin?"

Heero looked up as she anxious whispering started, what had they done this time? 

Duo was staring glumly at the board completely oblivious to the fact he was probably about to get a good hiding thanks to their Math teacher.

Heero shrugged and hit Duo around the head "move."

Duo jumped about a foot in the air, "What the hell was that for?"

"Hn." 

"Freakin hell Heero what did I tell you about that the other night?"

Heero smirked, "baka."

"Will you stop it with the godamn Japanese!" Duo fumed, stomping after the amused Japanese leaving the class thoroughly baffled.

"He called him Heero?"

"He saw him the _other night?"_

"What does baka mean?"

The pretty blonde girl who had come to collect them was chatting Duo up as they walked.  Heero was mad but didn't understand why so he settled for ripping out the insides of his pockets.

The girl began to flutter her eyelashes as she giggled, Duo rolled his eyes and caught a glance at Heero, "hey Yuy, what did your pockets ever do to you?"

Heero scowled but stopped ripping his pockets all the same.  The girl knocked on the door and pushed Heero and Duo inside.

Just around the corner three shapes huddled giggling and snorting manically, "looks like this is going better than planned!"

"Ah, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy," Miss. Noin started in a strained voice, "please sit down."

Taking seats as far away from each other as possible Miss. Noin started. "Trieze has had another brain storm."

Both Heero and Duo paled, Trieze's brainstorms always included them doing something they hated with each other which usually ended up with them nearly killing the other.

"This time," she carried on "you are going to organise the Graduation Ball."

Duo began to pound his head off the table "Ow. Ow! OW!"        

Heero grimaced, _I hate my life_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ducks flames and anything else being thrown her way  There! We're getting to the main part! Which is pretty good for me seeing as this story didn't have a plot to start with!

Ok, now instead of just having Heero and Duo throw themselves at each other and begin a snog fest (followed by much cheering from the 1x2x1 fans) we're going to have the Graduation Ball.

Ok, I need ideas for the theme of the ball which 1 and 2 can argue over.

Ah yes, reviewers;

**_Guardian Angel_** loved your review for chapter four, had me in hysterics!

**_Dmax _**sure I will I keep everyone updated!

**_Ink_** ok here you go just for you;

SportsFreak – Heero

Cool_guy.on.a.comp – Duo

IceDragon – Wufei (hmm we need more Wuffers)

Ever.Falling – Quatre

~!BasketBoy!~ - Trowa

**_Meatballhead_****__same as Dmax**

**_Ookami-metsuki_****__did I spell that right? Nvm, I try to get the chapters up as soon as possible for this story now.**

**_The mad physentist/korogi nagis _**well at least you've never seen something like this before

**_Animegirl1234 _**nice and short!

**_White destiny1x2 _**well here you go! More to read!

**_Goddess of Baka's _**I try to update more often now, hope you like!

**_Clara _**thanks

**_Kyeian_****__lol, yeah it looked pretty intelligent.  Well…the parts I could read that is….o__O**

**_Raevyn_****_ Maxwell _I'm never gonna give up on this story! Don't worry!**


	6. Renee Cardineau and Dorothy Catalonia

SORRY! I didn't send out the e-mails for last chapter! I was pressed for time and really, really really really really (where am I going with this) really busy.

Disclaimer: I promise to put them all back in their boxes once I've finished.

Disclaimer thing two: Uh, I accidentally put some sentences in this from Mayaa's story enemies, or? So if anyone sees any more please tell me.

Warning: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(it's a secret) and uh…Relena cheering on 1x2 ^^()

_Italics –_ flashbacks

_Italics and** underline/bold/italic **_– Chatroom speak

~text~ - thoughts

And now! Onwards!

**_Renee –_** And the hate-mail starts flooding in now... Sorry you're portrayed like this I'm sure you're a LOT nicer in real life.

**_Ink – _**Yey! Did you know you're the only person who suggested a theme? I like your medieval idea.

**_Artsyangel3 –_** Ya know, a lot of my chars are very headstrong and shout a lot.  Poor Noin, well, at least she's got zechsy.  Actually, not yet, maybe I should add more of N/Z???

**_Kumorimisora_****_ –_ hehe, Ookami-metsuki recommended me? Int she kind! So about the more 1x2? Well….hmm…I'll try…**

**_Fatealleny_****_ Kenobi-Maxwell – _Wow, thanks! I've never had a story called awesome before! Thanks!**

**_Leaf Zelindor – _**They will be meeting in the chat room soon where all is revealed and Duo confesses, but neither knows, they WILL hook up at some point, but at the rate this is going they might meet in another way. ^_^

**_Triton Bloom – _**Hey I never even thought of having them argue over stuff like that! The original idea was to have them argue over the theme, but that could work out too.

**_Ookami-metsuki_**_ –_** 2AM? OMG really? Woah! I'd be killed if I was up that early.  Yeppers, poor Noin, read Artsyangel3's reply note thing to find out more bout Noin!**

**_Kyeian_****_ – _Meh, so I got about a million periods to go through. never again! Lol. This story is the only one I'm working on at the mo actually so a new chapter every week!**

**_Chara_****_ -_ struggles to type, mini-Duo and mini-Heero hanging on arms Thanks for the review and my new, uh…little Heero and Duo glare uh…friends?**

**_Vic –_** I know! Poor Fei! We need more Fei! Well here you go! Hehe, read on to find out…

**_NemesisMuse_****_ – _I am! Lol. Thanks.**

**_Lita_****_ –_ wow, you like the word continue.  Thanks for the review!**

**_Shini_****_-girl kit –_ Nice name! So cool! Yeah, I'll put you on the mailing list if you want.**

**_Animegirl1234 – _**Next review! =D

**_Guardian Angel –_** I'd love to put more Japanese threats in an all but I'm from England, dies so there's little if any anime AT ALL never mind speak, I'll try though.

**_Gundam grrrl – _**Why does everyone always say that? I AM going to carry the fic on! Don't worry!

**_Kerridwen_****_ – _ok, I'll try get more.  This chapter should be long enough.**

Chapter Six – The storm before the calm (don't ask)

Duo was chewing the top of his pen thinking of ideas for the Graduation Ball.  So far he had;

That blonde girl's awfully cute.

Wonder what's for tea.

Venting his frustration on the paper he picked it up and threw it over his shoulder where he managed to hit a bald man on the top of the head.

"Hey! Who threw that?"

Duo ducked for cover and was relieved when the mans legs kept right on walking past his table.

Suddenly though, a giant blonde fly poked its head under the table and said, "hi mister!"

"AH!!!!!!!" Duo jumped (not a very good idea seeing as he was sat under a table) and smacked his head off the underside of the table.

The girl giggled and placed a pad on the table before helping Duo up, "Renee Cardineau." [Ding Dong, girl from last chapter calling.]

"Muo Daxwell." Duo shook himself and sat on the booth once again before tipping over side-ways and forgetting where he was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero threw the basketball in the air and caught it before throwing it again.  He was lying in his bed totally bored; after all, Saturday's were pretty boring with no Duo Maxwell to fight.

****

**The internet user QueenOfPink [**Do I really need to explain that one?]** has invited you to her chat, do you except?**

****

Figuring he had nothing better to do he clicked YES.

**SportsFreak has entered the room**

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Hey Heero_

_SportsFreak: ?_

_~BasketBoy!~: Its Trowa._

_SportsFreak: Hey, but I met you once before when I was talking to my m8 Cool and you never said it was you._

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Cool? Oh you mean…_

_QueenOfPink: Heya Hee-chan_

_SportsFreak: Grr! Don't call me that Relena._

Trowa realises that somehow, miraculously Duo and Heero have met and become friends over the internet without realising.  [Way to go Trowa!]

He opened a secret chat with Relena and began to explain.

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Relena! Heero and Duo are friends over the internet! They just don't realise it's the other one!_

_QueenOfPink: OMG really? This is just SO cool! I'll go phone Dorothy and Hilde, one sec._

Trowa smiled at the screen, his suspicions had been confirmed Relena, Hilde and Dorothy had been plotting to get Heero and Duo together. 

Swivelling [gotta love that word] around in his chair he re-opened the chat with Heero.

_Ever.Falling: I'll be round later then._

_SportsFreak: Ok.  Hey Trowa._

_Ever.Falling: Hi Trowa?_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Hi Quat, Heero_

_SportsFreak: We were just talking about how much you and Quatre would be a cute couple_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: !!!!????_

_Ever.Falling: Were not_

_SportsFreak: Were too_

_Ever.Falling: Were not_

_SportsFreak: Were too_

_Ever.Falling: Not_

_SportsFreak: Just admit it! You like him!_

_Ever.Falling: Too!_

_Ever.Falling: blushes oops_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Quatre? Did you mean that?_

_Ever.Falling: Nods_

_~!BasketBoy__!~: Right, I'm coming over._

**~!BasketBoy****!~ has left the room**

**Ever.Falling has left the room**

_SportsFreak: Wish Cool was on…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Two boys [ya know I think I start each one of these the same way] were running around a castle at a park somewhere._

_The messy haired on was on the ground pulling a face at the braided one who was at the top of the slides._

_"Can't catch me!"___

_The braided one jumped and landed on top of the Messy one, pinning him to the tarmac beneath the slide._

_"Hey! Get off me!"_

_"Maybe I like being on top of you."_

_The messy haired one's eyes opened wider, he would have replied had the other boys lips not been pressed against his._

Duo shot awake.  His hand flying to his lips, that boy he almost had it…it began with a…

"Duo! Honey!"

[Believe me, it gets worse]

Duo awoke to find a cold flannel pressed to his head and a severely cute looking blonde girl crouching down in front of him.

"Duo honey! You're awake!" The girl launched herself at Duo and held him in a death-grip hug.

Duo racked his brains for the girls name.  This was made all the harder by the fact that she was now lay on top of him and grinning madly.

"R-Renee?"

The girl looked slightly put down, "don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Duo shook his head and the cold flannel soared into the air.

The girl grinned mischievously and began ravishing his lips, they were making out before the flannel hit the ground.

*~*~*I really didn't realise how much you all missed Wuffers!*~*~*

Heero sighed and drummed his fingers on the table, Trowa had gone round to Quatre's and although he wished him luck he was now all by himself owing to Relena's mysterious disappearance.

**_The internet user IceDragon has sent you a message, do you wish to receive?_**

_IceDragon: Hi_

_SportsFreak: Hey Wufei, sup?___

_IceDragon: The ceiling._

_SportsFreak: Meh._

_IceDragon: So how come you're on?_

_SportsFreak: Trying to list all the ways in which Christmas can go wrong._

_IceDragon: I'm not even gonna ask._

_SportsFreak: 1) A cracker going off and making Grandma fall head-first into her soup._

_  2) Forgetting that someone gave Dad a whoopee cushion and being forced to endure being called "ye old farter" or the rest of dinner._

_ 3) Little brothers suddenly discovering that Forks make excellent things to throw food with._

_And my personal favourite: 4) The TV being broke and everyone being forced to sit and watch "the Queens speech" for the whole four godamn hours followed by "the weakest link!" _

_SportsFreak: Obviously. I hate Christmas._

_IceDragon: rolling on floor laughing ass off too much to reply_

_SportsFreak: No I swear, this actually happened!___

_IceDragon: laughs harder_

**_QueenOfPink has entered the conversation_**

**__**

_QueenOfPink: Oh Hee-chan! Guess what a little birdie told me!_

_SportsFreak: I don't know but give me the little fuckers name and he won't say no more._

_QueenOfPink: Pretends she didn't hear that that you're organising the Graduation Ball!_

_SportsFreak: So?_

_QueenOfPink; I'm going to help!_

_SportsFreak: Help with what? I haven't even got a theme yet! [A/N: glares at readers]_

_QueenOfPink: Oh, you know…_

_SportsFreak: No, I don't._

_IceDragon__: Relena, can't you leave the man alone for ONE second?_

_QueenOfPink: Hi Wufei, hey you know Dorothy well, she needs a date and you—_

_IceDragon__: Runs like hell_

_QueenOfPink: :^( grr.  Well Hee-chan, can you meet me in five minutes outside school?_

_SportsFreak: Ok, why not.  Fei, you coming?_

_IceDragon__: Is Dorothy going to be there?_

_QueenOfPink: No_

_IceDragon__: k, cya in five._

**_QueenOfPink has left the conversation_**

**_SportsFreak has left the conversation_**

**_IceDragon_****_ has left the conversation_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Renee grabbed Duo's hand and began tugging him out the door.  Duo frowned and followed.

After the heavy make-out session Renee had explained how Duo had NOT fainted at the diner, he had actually talked to Renee, realised how amazing she was (biiiiiiiiiiiiiig ego here) and asked her out.  Renee had accepted and they had gone back to hers.

"Oh Duo." Renee sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Duo, stealing the warmth from his jacket.

Duo couldn't help but think that this whole thing felt false (well duh) and he felt like he was cheating on someone.

He pulled his jacket closer but realised something.  Hilde, he'd arranged to meet Hilde at the diner. ~Oh shit~

"DUO F-ING MAXWELL GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HER—" Hilde faltered mid-sentence and the party behind her followed suit.

"Hilde what is the big idea!" Exclaimed Relena untangling herself from Dorothy who was watching Wufei with an evil glint in her eyes.

"And just where have you been!" asked Hilde.

Duo opened his mouth to speak but stopped.  Heero Yuy had just appeared from behind Wufei, his Cobalt eyes flashing.

Renee stepped forward, "with me." Noticing their blank looks she continued, "His girlfriend." 

Renee smirked and started a very furious game of tonsil hockey.  Relena, Hilde and Dorothy stared, Heero glared and Wufei's hand flew up to his nose.

Renee reached behind Duo and grabbed his ass.

THUD

Wufei was out cold on the pavement.  Heero turned, his eyes blank, "You killed him."


	7. Renee's materialistic? Who's Nichol? Hee...

I've updated! With thanks to Kit and Kat….oh my god I did NOT just say that ^^;;;;

Disclaimer: (Sing to "I love Rock and Roll") I love Gundam Wing gonna buy it all when I get the money! I love Gundam Wing gonna make it yaoi when I get the money! I love Gundam Wing …etc etc

Disclaimer thing two: Uh, I accidentally put some sentences in this from Mayaa's story enemies, or? So if anyone sees any more please tell me.

Disclaimer thing three: Song lyrics belong to Celiene Dion's "My heart will go on."

Warning: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(it's a secret) and uh…Relena cheering on 1x2 ^^()

_Italics –_ flashbacks

_Italics and** underline/bold/italic **_– Chatroom speak

~text~ - thoughts

**_KathrynAlex_****_ – _While on one of my raging, psychopathic why-has-no-one-updated rants (tm) I realised I was doing the same so I update more often!**

**_Guardian Angel –_** Um, good point ^^;;;; Duo's now Bi! 

**_Ookami-metsuki_****_ – _Kit said that I sounded like you once, is that a good thing?**

**_Nemesis Muse – _**there's plenty of glomps to go around! Hehe, hey you know Maruders Messages? It's back up and running! Yey!!!! As for Historical Couples, Im not big on History ^^;; Formal's a bit too normal, but I like the masquerade idea.

**_Tari_****_ of Nargothrond –_** yey!! Relena no glomp Heero! I like that bit too! As for a boxing Ring theme, how would you do that?

**_Redroe23102 –_** Yeah, its hard not too ne? Love in Outer Space? How COOL! At the moment I think you're winning!

**_Jay –_** What? You think that was a cliff-hanger? Don't read the next one then ^^;; lol

**_Ink –_** Pissed Heero? Wheeeeeee! As for the blaming reviewers, I was trying to get them motified, sorry if you were offended!

**_Kumorimisora_****_ –_ You said that if I did not do some more 1x2 you'd um…do something or another, well you already know about the end of this one, or wait, did I make it even more worse?**

**_Justaname_**_ – _**Anime theme? Hehe, Duo going as Heero and vice-versa, falls over laughing head off and Duo remembering? Riiiiiiiight**

**_Shini_****_-girl Kit – _**1) Already done

2) Medieval? That's actually quite popular at the mo.

3) Thanx! I will!

**_The-huntress – _**Thanx and I will

**_Kerridwen_****_ –_** um…. runs like hell

**_Ravenquills_****_ – _More laughs? Ok, but theres also more something else…**

**_Ryuu-chan_****_ 2000 –_** I like the flash back thingies too, they're fun to write.  Yeah I agree, Renee is an evil hell-bitch but she's not going to die.  Sorry.

**_Gundam Gurl 06 –_** Poor Wufei, always the butt of so many jokes…. :( 

**_Artsyangel3 – _**Yeah I guess, I don't know many famous gay couples.  ^^;;;;;

**_Kyeian_****_ -_** glomps yey! Theme's! snow, and water and masquerade and….I'll be here all day thinking of all the possibilities!

**_K –_** Yeah, Heero deserves to be pissed, Renee's playing tonsil hockey with HIS Duo. Ravernous pigeons! Ahhhhh runs for cover

**_Animegirl1234 – _**Next Review! Next Review! =D 

Chapter Seven part one – Renee's materialistic? Never…

Wufei was out cold on the pavement.  Heero turned around, his eyes blank, "You killed him."

Duo pulled back from Renee, ~um, yummy blue~ Duo immediately slapped himself on the head, ~Fuck off.~

~Oh you so want him.~

~I thought I told you to fuck off.~

Relena suddenly jumped up though in alarm, "kuso! We have to get going!" She grabbed Hilde and Dorothy, (protesting that Wufei needed her) and walked around the corner leaving Heero, Renee, Duo and Wufei.

Duo blushed and placed a hand behind his head as Renee turned and began leaning on him.  Heero sighed and pointed and Wufei, "you, up."

Wufei didn't move, though his lips twitched.

"I said, get up now Chang!" Heero raised his foot and placed it just over Wufei's, uh, 'Family Jewels' "or you're never going to be a father."

Wufei's eyes shot open and Duo sniggered, "welcome to the world of the living Wuffers."

"_Don't call me that!"_

Duo waved his hand absently, "yeah, yeah." ~umm look into those eyes, such a yummy blue don't ya think?~

~yes—I mean NO!~

Duo decided that he didn't very much like his sub-conscience.

Renee giggled and waved at Heero and Wufei's retreating back, "now it's just you and me."

~I swear I have a KISS ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES sign on my head~

 Renee leaned in closer and Duo scrunched his nose cutely.

"What the f--- do you think you're doin- oh, kuso!" Duo looked up to see a girl with long jet-black hair down to her waist and blue/violet eyes, she was dressed in Manchester Uniteds (woooh!) blue kit with silver gloves with no fingers.  She smacked herself on the forehead in realisation.

"Poor Duo, let me guess, you somehow got knocked out, came back to life, and this thing;" the girl gestured towards Renee "convinced you that you were going out, right?  Gawd, men are thick"

"NICHOL!" Renee glared at the girl, "don't listen to her Duo-kun, I don't know her."

"Really," the girl rolled her eyes, "last time I checked I was your best friend."

Renee cocked her head to the side and stared at the girl, "Nichol, I'm busy here."

"Well duh."

"NICHOL!"

"Wow, I thought you didn't know who I was!"

"I DON'T!"

The girl sighed and held out a hand to Duo, "Nichol Summers."

Duo shook it, "Duo Maxwell."

"He's my boyfriend!" added Renee glowing.

Nichol sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "and what about Jon?"

"He got a spot," said Renee whilst creasing her brow.

"And Yugi?"

"He cut his hair!"

"And you," started Nichol, pointing at Renee, "are materialistic. As for you, you do realize you never agreed to going out with her, right?" Duo blinked, "Oh, gawd, men really are thick!"

Nichol shrugged and turned her back before muttering to herself, "And people wonder why I don't want a boyfriend..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What was that Yuy?" asked Wufei.

Both boys were walking down the street, Heero glaring at nothing in particular and Wufei blowing on his hands to keep them warm.

"What was what?"

"That." Wufei jerked in the direction of Duo and Renee who were about to go at it again.

"Nothing."

Wufei smirked but hid it behind his hands, "you're too obvi—"

Heero cut him off by growling, he was in a bad mood and a couple had just decided that they were going to make out in the middle of the street, right in his way.  He walked up and tapped the smaller one on the shoulder, "excuse me."

"Heero?"

"Quatre?" Heero stared at him and then his taller companion, "Trowa?"

THUD

Wufei had passed out again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Relena began fuming and storming up and down the road, "I'VE BEEN WORKING TO HARD FOR HER TO JUST PRANCE ALONG AND RUIN IT ALL!"

Hilde leant on the wall of the building a frown also covering her smooth features, Dorothy was off in la-la land with Wufei.

"We need to split them up."

Relena grimaced, "but how?" she asked, stopping her rampage.

Hilde hit Dorothy on the head.

"Itai!" Dorothy exclaimed.  She rubbed her head and scowled at Hilde.

"Well, how do we break them up?" asked Hilde.

"We could always get one of us to come on to Duo…" Relena trailed off. "Not me though, I'm the mastermind here."

"Not me either! He's my best friend!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Well that leaves…" But Dorothy was already half-way to Australia.

*~*~*~* End part one*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*Begin part two*~*~*~*~*

Chapter seven part two – Memories and regrets

SLAM

BANG

CRASH

Heero blinked and widened his eyes slightly, staring around un-focusedly (is that even a word?) he directed his attention to the door where a very disgruntled Duo Maxwell was literally falling in to the room.

"No one tell me that our schools decided to host world bucket day then!"

Heero's gaze fell back to his desk where he idly drew the patterned wood with his index finger.  Something had happened to him, ever since that day when he had saw Duo kissing that bimb— ~no, not going to think about it!~ he thought angrily.

Duo noticed the change in his enemy and glanced around before sitting down next to him.  "What's the matter Yuy?"

Heero glared, "O-omae o korosu."

Duo noticed the stutter and his usually sharp eyes faded slightly making him look more "nicer".

Heero glanced up, surprised that Duo wasn't making fun of him.

Their eyes locked.

_Two boys (argh no! the damn sentence!) were lay back on some grass near a lake in the near darkness.  The messy-haired one with his arms crossed over his chest like a vampire._

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on__

_Both boys were ten, but the long haired one looked slightly younger.  He suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring out over the lake._

_"Du-" _

_He placed two fingers over the other boys mouth, "don't speak."_

_The messy-haired one complied and fell silent, though his eyes never left his boyfriends figure._

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on__

_"Hee-chan, I have to go."_

_The boy sat up slowly, somehow he figured that that one sentence was going to haunt him for the rest of his life._

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on__

_"We're, we're moving.  Hilde's moving as well."_

_"Hilde? Why her? Why not me?" moaned the messy haired one._

_The long haired one sighed, "well, you know, she's a girl, I'm a boy…"_

_The messy haired one stared at the sky.  "I see, you're breaking up with me for her.  It makes sense.  You spend so much time with her."_

_"I spend too much time with Hilde? What about you and that Peacecraft bimbo?!"_

_"There is nothing between us!"_

_"Well she certainly seems to think so! And so do I! How dare you have the nerve to question Hilde and me, you're the one going after girls behind my back!"_

_"I'm not going after girls! You always jump to conclusions!" Heero's heart was breaking, shattering into a million pieces he had so carefully entwined with Duo's. Heero could feel the throbbing sensation in his chest, a mixture of sadness, anger, and devastation._

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one__

_Duo had begun to shake with barely suppressed sobs, the life he had so perfectly grafted from scratch with Heero was falling apart in front of his eyes._

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on__

_"Well maybe I just don't care!"_

_"And neither do I!"_

_"Maybe I just don't want to be with you any more!"_

_"Maybe I don't want to be with you!"_

_Both boys were standing now, tears threatening to spill.  Slowly they moved toward each other._

_Duo's mind flitted over the millions of things they had done together, their first kiss under the slide, their first basketball match, the time Heero's dad had left them and he had come crying to Duo's house.  Never again…Duo sniffed quietly, never again…it was all over in an instant._

There is some love that will not go away__

_Heero's__ mind flew back over the many years he and Duo had been together, all they had shared, all they had done for each other, all over in the blink of an eye.  He was alone, for the first time in his life truly alone._

_"One last kiss."___

_Neither knew who uttered the request but both did so, and as they shared that final kiss a tear fell down to land on the ground and in the peaceful moonlit night it was impossible to tell who had shed it._

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Duo's eyes flickered in realization, "Heero?"

"Duo?"


	8. Happy Birthday to you, Renee's still in ...

Disclaimer:  Someone else owns the Gundamverse, I'm just re-decorating one of the rooms

Disclaimer thing two: Uh, I accidentally put some sentences in this from Mayaa's story enemies, or? So if anyone sees any more please tell me.

Warning: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(it's a secret) and uh…Relena cheering on 1x2 ^^()

[1] Shove chopsticks up your nose, (curtsey of one of my reviewers, Ill find her name later.)

_Italics –_ flashbacks

_Italics and** underline/bold/italic **_– Chatroom speak

~text~ - thoughts

**_ookami-metsuki_****_ –_ ::waves wand:: Your wishes have been granted!**

**_Ink –_** Er lessee…If I want to do a follow up to this story, and they went out when they were 11 then they are now 16 so…they forgot for 5 years! Woah! I really need a good excuse for that!

**_Koneko_****_ –_ See chapter eleven.  (hehe) Yeah, Renee always turns up at the wrong time.**

**_Leaf Zelindor –_** I would put you in the story and you can be Wufei's secret lover but I think we're getting a bit too many OOC's, sorry.  Wooh! Go Britians! ..Er…Britishes…erm…Brits! Wooh!!!

**_NemesisMuse_****_ –_ Did you get the e-mail about Marauders Messages? Btw, your review was CUTE!**

**_Kumorisimora_****_ –_ lol, well we get, ahem, part of that, kinda… o.O**

**_Lita_****_ –_ Continues a nice word. ^_^ for the theme 60s, 70s, Hawaiian, nice stuff.  Well I've got the idea now. Not saying that it's yours! Or is it? **

**_Akuma_****_ Sensei –_ That was my first EVER attempt at a song fic, I thought of Titanic straight-away because, well, even though everyone was saying "corny!" they were crying when they read it.**

**_Guardian Angel –_** Mary-Sue? AHHHHHH!!! ::runs like hell::

**_Nekocin_****_ –_ Yeah? Who's your sis? Anyways, as for sorting out your questions that's gonna be happening over the next few chapters but I need to know your questions first.**

**_Redrose2310 –_** Um…what does col mean?

**_Ravenquills_****_ – _I know! Wufei has a very delicate nose doesn't he! Poor him!**

**_Bandersnatch_****_ –_ Thanx! I tried I really did! ::light comes on to show author centre stage:: I'd like to thank the academy, my parents, they never stopped believing in me, my sister, hell, ever my dog…**

**_Werekitten_****_ – _Duo's not real?  ^o^ As for leaving it there well…um…I felt like it. Ha! I'm from England! Home of Manchester United! And David Beckham…ooooo. As for them being in Britain one part and America the next their in neither! First person to guess where the actually are, wins..um…**

**_Ashley –_** Powerful as in 'laugh out loud funny bits, and cry till your eyes hurt sad bits?' Thank anyway! I'm talented! My teacher thinks so too when it comes to stories I got an A++ on my last one.  As for not reading yaoi, where've you been!!!! Updates are every Friday if you wanted to know!

**_Tari_****_ of wherever-the-hell-it-is – _COOOL! Which model???? Send me one! I want a figure! We don't get them in the UK :( **

**_Katalina_****_ – _Yey! Thanks!**

**_Animegirl1234 –_** hate to break our lovely, ahem, game but…longer reviews once? Please? Hell, even flame! I'll use it to keep me warm!

**_KathrynAlex_****_ –_ 1:30!!!!!!! I'd be leathered if I got up that early!**

**_Chara_****_ -_ ::Chibi Heero and Duo sit on computer screen pouting:: Hey thanks for these! I've already forced—er—taken them to review some stories with me, its fun!**

**_Clara -_** ::Pushes eyes back in:: You might need these. Well thanks! I'll add your suggestions to my list of idea's.

**_Shini_****_-girl Kit – _Thanks!**

**_Kyeian_****_ - _::hopes for speedy release of next review:: Nice ideas! The chapter was confusing? Care to say why so I'll sort it out?**

**_BlackWolf_****_ – _You mean you thought THAT was a cliffhanger? ::starts jumping around screaming "I made a successful cliffhanger!"::**

**_Fate-sama – _**Read above ^

Chapter Eight – Happy Birthday to you, Renee's still in the loo, the waiters out cold on the flo~or, happy birthday to you!

_"Heero?"___

_"Duo?"___

_Duo looked down slowly, "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Heero stared at the braided boy with confusion in his eyes, asking for him to go on.  As he watched Duo looked up into the pools of endless Prussian blue and reached out his hand to touch Heero lightly on the cheek._

_"D-Duo?"__ They were so close that his breath tickled Duo's cheek and Duo smiled, rubbing circles with his thumb over his chin._

_It took all the self-control Heero had to not lean into the caress, he needed to figure out things first.  Where were the memories coming from? Why hadn't he known that piece of his life before?_

_Duo stared at Heero and tucked a piece of the messy chocolate hair behind his ear, "Why?"_

_Heero shrugged and accidentally fell into Duo's caress, deciding suddenly on the spur of the moment he leaned forward._

_"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooo!"___

_"Shit Maxwell!" Heero jumped a foot from Duo, "Can't you go anywhere without that thing?"_

_"Me? You're always being followed around by that Peacecraft bimbo!"_

_Heero took a swing for Duo as the door opened, emitting Renee "DUUUUOOOO!"_

_The two boys fell to the floor in a pile of dust, Heero on top strangling Duo and Duo punching his gut.  Renee's jaw dropped to the floor and she stood watching the two boys massacre each other for a whole ten minutes before the thought of breaking them up crossed her mind._

_Heero pressed the ice-pack into his swollen cheek, his cut lip throbbing.  Duo was nursing his black eyes and wincing as he touched the small cut on his chin._

_Remembering can have terrible consequences…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena was sat in the back of her parents car with Heero as her "date".  After realising that Duo already had a date she was forced to ask him and much to her surprise he had said yes.

If Relena was anyone else she would have highly doubted getting Heero and Duo together after the day before when they had almost massacred each other in an empty classroom, and were still not saying why.  But of course, this is our resident Queen of All Things Pink, Relena-how-dense-am-I-Peacecraft.

"So where are we going for Wufei's birthday?"

"China Town.  Tell me that's not so predictable."

"That's not so—"

"Forget it."

They fell quiet again, but it was broken as Heero leaned forward, "why have you turned down the music? We're _looking for a building."_

The result was that both Relena and Heero were thrown out of the car and Heero Yuy the Human Compass had them at the restaurant in five seconds flat. 

They entered to find that they were the last to arrive at the restaurant Pearl City, their poor victim—I m-mean Waiter was Frank Jones (how original).

They were seated at a round table ("Duo, make any jokes and I swear that braid won't be there in the morning") and their places in a clockwise direction went, Heero, Trowa, Hilde, Nichol, Renee, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Dorothy, Relena.  That's right, Duo was facing Heero.

"And what drinks would you like?"

"Three cokes, two diet cokes, two fantas and a still water." Ordered Relena.

Duo snickered, "Still water? Well duh, water IS still."

Heero glared.

As Frank left Relena gave a sharp look at Dorothy who kicked Hilde, "hey!" but Dorothy indicated her head sharply at Renee and she stood up.

"Ah, Renee and Nichol would you like to touch up your make-up?"

Renee looked about to say no but Nichol (who had been informed on the plan) accidentally smudged her mascara.  Renee shrieked and a rapidly apologising Nichol fled the room with the other girls close behind.

Heero and Duo began a glaring contest as their drinks arrived and Wufei rolled his eyes.  "If you two don't stop I'm going to Hana ni hashi o oshi kome." [1]

Both boys paled and looked away.  Quatre and Trowa were making frustrated noises of protest at being so far away, well, at least they were still in seeing distance.  Duo began to doodle on the table cloth with a stray knife before Wufei took the knife off him with a glare.  

"Spoilsport.  Trowa likes knives don't ya Tro?"

"Mhmmm."

Duo reached for his coke and nodded as the girls came back and took their places quietly with Renee no-where in sight.  He suddenly began to splutter and clutched the table.

Everyone followed his gaze and there was a mad rush to get Menu's.  Miss. Noin and the sub Mr. Peacecraft were sat at a table three rows down.  As they watched Mr. Peacecraft offered some food on a fork to Miss. Noin and she gladly took it and giggled like a little school girl.

This was too much for Duo and he ran to the toilets like lightening whilst stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Heero grimaced, "This can NOT turn out well."

Relena stretched and yawned, "Wow, wonder what Renee's up to?"

Nichol shrugged, "Oh, you know her, she'll probably be in the toilets all night!" All of the girls exchanged evil looks and Wufei hurriedly backed away.

Duo came back from the loo's and Heero shot out his chair to trip Duo up, Duo jumped over it and Frank fell, getting a face full of WonTon [sp?] soup.  "Nice try Yuy but you'll have to try harder than that to---ahhhh----!" Duo fell over Relena's bag.

Miss. Noin chose that precise moment to stand up and walk past their table.  She stopped when she saw Duo's ass in the air, "Excuse me, but do you mind if I ask what you're doing?"

"Er---I'm…The health inspector, ….checking the floor for cleanliness…yeah…that's it…"

Miss. Noin still looked skeptical but noticed his ass still in the air, "I'm might just get a Restaurant if all the health inspectors check the floor…" She turned and left.

Duo emerged with his face like the setting sun while all his friends were sniggering behind their menu's again.  "You reckon she'll pass me if I tell her I was the 'health inspector'?" 

"Maxwell," Started Heero, "Nothing can pass you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When there food finally came (Frank had been protesting that they were 'out to get him') everyone settled down to eat and a number of conversations started up. 

"Hey Heero, what's up? You're so quiet!" Asked Wufei before looking across at Duo.

Duo looked shocked, "What you looking at me for? I'd never do anything, he's the one with the problem."

Wufei's face looked like a cross between 'Sure, you're an f—ing angel' and 'how do I back away to not get caught in the cross-fire?'

"I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to live I'll know I'll stay alive—" 

"Hiiiiiiilde! You promised!" Relena pulled the Walkman off Hilde and threw it at the bin on the other side of the room, but it fell short and landed in a mans soup.

"Great shot."

Relena's reply was cut short as the chopsticks came.  Wufei smirked at Heero and Duo who instinctively cringed.

Hilde screwed up her eyes as she looked at Duo's rapidly darkening bruise on his neck, "Jeez Heero, what did you hit him with? A five-foot long wooden plank?"

Heero just smirked and said nothing while Duo tried to hide the bruise with his collar.  Hilde sighed, it looked like not one of them would ever say what had sparked off the fight this time.  

Renee had just opened the door to enter the classroom and Heero had hit Duo and they had begun to fight.

Wufei picked up the chopsticks effortlessly and began to eat, Nichol copied him and had soon mastered it also.

Duo frowned and Picked up his chopsticks but accidentally flung them in the direction of Franks retreating back, who ran like hell. "How do you use these, what are they called again--chopsticks? They are just impossible! What's the point? Like we have all these different types of cutlery which you can spear your food on the end of like forks and knives and-----Trowa if that's you playing footsie Quatre's over there."

The teenagers seated at the table all snorted into their food as the uni-banged and angel-like boys blushed red.

Hilde, Dorothy and Relena decided that they preferred cutlery (after trying to dig their chopsticks into the food and lift it up) and went in search of Frank.  Wufei rolled his eyes, "Can't they do anything without a knife and fork?"

Nichol giggled, "That would explain Dorothy's eyebrows.  Well I better go check that Renee's still tied up—I mean, I'll go check on Renee…" With a hasty cough she left the table.

Duo suddenly clicked, "Where's Renee?"

Quatre and Trowa, finally breaking their loving gaze shrugged, "Didn't she go to the loo and never come back?"

"Oh the mysteries of girls and toilets."

Duo was quiet for a moment and stole a glance at Heero who was eating duck in pancakes and he found that he couldn't resist, "Quack, quack."

"Maxwell…"

"How could you eat that poor, defenseless duck? Think of all the poor children, and those old men, who feed those ducks everyday!"

"Baka." Heero rolled his eyes, but if you looked from a certain angle he could almost be seen smiling.

Duo waved away the insult with a wave of his hand, but unfortunately he was also holding chopsticks and some Chicken in Honey and Lemon sauce.  The chicken flew off and the poor waiter Frank (on the way back to their table with cutlery) had chopsticks stuffed up his nose and he collapsed on the floor.

The chicken flew across the room and landed between Miss. Noins breasts.  Both her and Mr. Peacecraft stared at it stupidly before he said, "here let me get that out for you."

Duo burst into hysterical laughter and the three girls, who had just managed to get the cutlery off Frank's twitching body sweatdropped, "what's he done now?"

"DUO MAXWELL GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" Duo eeped and jumped up as Miss. Noin began chasing him.

"See you tomorrow!" He yelled over his shoulder before disappearing.

There was a commotion near the toilets and Renee, or something that looked terribly like Renee but gagged and bound to what looked like a toilet seat came bouncing out of the toilets, Nichol could been seen knocked out on the floor.

Dorothy, Relena and Hilde grabbed their coats and fled with the now bouncing Renee behind them.

Quatre and Trowa had given up fighting and were making out under the table.  Heero sweatdropped, "um, Happy Birthday Wufei…"


	9. Masquerade! Formal! Masquerade! Formal! ...

!!!I FORGOT THE DAMN E-MAILS AGAIN!!!

Micro-Chick: ::Walks on stage with a bright purple and Blue cheerleading outfit and matching pompoms with a picture of Duo and Heero on the front, the words *Behind the Screen Name, Remember your past!* on back:: Give me a W! Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me a T! Give me an E! Give me an R! Give me an S! Give me a Space Button!!! Give me a B! Give me an L! Give me an O! Give me a C! Give me a K! AND WHAT HAVE I GOT? …….Writers Block!"

Disclaimer:  Someone else owns the Gundamverse, I'm just re-decorating one of the rooms

Disclaimer thing two: Uh, I accidentally put some sentences in this from Mayaa's story enemies, or? So if anyone sees any more please tell me.

Warning: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(it's a secret) and uh…Relena cheering on 1x2 ^^()

_Italics –_ flashbacks

_Italics and** underline/bold/italic **_– Chatroom speak

~text~ - thoughts

**_Tari_****_ of somewhere –_ Funny, I always pictured Duo at not being able to use ChopSticks.  As for the gum, I agree, but I guess we'll never know…**

**_Akuma_****_ Senshi –_ I totally agree.  Renee always seems to come in at the wrong time.  ::Thinks to self, hey! If that's the end of the flashbacks (as it probably will be *sob*) then….::**

**_Kerridwen_****_ – _Lol**

**_Kumourisimora_****_ –_ I gave you 1x2!!!! Well, what would have been a great 1x2 part had Renee not turned up.  Thankyou for your time.**

**_Ookami-metsuki_****_ –_ Ye, I liked that bit too, as for knocking you out…. ::backs away slowly as she's got no answer:: whoop Renee's ass? Hmm, I dunno, that may happen.**

**_Ink – _**It was? Why? Teeeelllll meeeee!!!!

**_Nekocin_****_ –_Ohhhhh. Ok. Character development is kinda happening at the moment, remember they would stop at nothing to fight at the beginning and now they're kinda getting on the track we all want.**

**_Lita_****_ – _lol, sorry, I've already had that one.**

**_Kyeian_****_ -_ ::nods slowly:: what's 'it' ?**

**_Shinko –_** That long? Wow, thanks! ::glomps Shinko::

**_Werekitten_****_ –_ Thanks.  Btw, your s/n is cool!**

**_PSL –_** I post every Friday.

**_Kio-sama_****_ – _lmao (I can say it too!) Poor Frank…I think he went into early retirement after that 'episode'.**

**_Animegirl1234 –_** Thanks, I just wanted more insight in to what you thought!

**_Ex-angel, Dice, Bakura –_** lol, well I couldn't help it really.

**_Trivia-game –_** Thanks, I thought people might stay clear of this and think it was a copy of "enemies, or?" when it's not because this actually happened to some of my friends.  ^_^

**_Fuji_****_ fox –_ Yeah, at least he was blissfully out-cold.  ^^() I agree! As for you can't wait for them to get together…three chapters left…::sob::**

**_Renee –_ Well I think that's most of your parts over with now, its three chapters left… :(**

**_Collective2220 –_ That thoughts been plaguing me for a while actually, I hope this chapter explains it all!**

Chapter Nine – Prom Planning

"Formal!"

"Masquerade!"

"Formal!"

"Masquerade!"

"Formal!"

"Masquerade!"

"Formal!"

"Masquerade!"

"Will you both just SHUT UP!" Miss. Noin glared at the two boys who were stood facing each other, their faces red from shouting.

"Just tell him that Masquerade is better than formal." Duo Maxwell pouted and shot an accusing finger at Heero who looked dangerously close to acting out his famous line. [Oh come on, don't make me write it.]

"Formal is better than masquerade." Stated Heero, clenching his teeth.

"Masquerade."

"Formal."

"Mas—"

"WHAT did I just tell you both?" Miss. Noin exploded and the two boys recoiled, she sighed before rubbing her brow, "Ok, now think.  You're both smart, one wants Masquerade, one wants Formal, so…?"

Both boys were quiet before Duo piped up, "Hawaiian?"

"Baka." Heero hit him over the head, "She means a formal masquerade ball."

"I knew that."

Heero glared before he was knocked out by a flying blonde er-thing.  "Duuuuuooooooooo!"

Heero, from his place on the floor, looked up to see Duo being strangled in a death-grip hug by Renee.  He snorted in laughter before getting up.  As Duo shot him a glare he noticed something with interest, Duo was trying to get the girl _off him._

Miss. Noin looked unable to say anything and coughed loudly to get Renee's attention.  Renee rolled her eyes, "Wait a minute Miss. N, I'm busy!"

Heero watched in amusement as a vein in Miss. Noins head began to throb viciously.  "Well Miss. R," she started sarcastically, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! NOW GET OFF MR. MAXWELL AND MARCH YOUR PRETTY BLONDE HEAD OUT THAT DOOR, NOW!!"

Renee looked all set not to move when a figure walked in with swaying black hair, she grabbed Renee around the waist (kicking and screaming) and pulled her outside.

"Thanks Nichol!" Duo yelled to the open door.

"Any time!" Came the reply

Heero fell into a spasm of coughing to hide his laughter.  Mr. Peacecraft chose that exact moment to walk in and Miss. Noin suddenly calmed down and sat with a wide smile on her face.

"Ok, now refreshments?"

"Buffet,"

"Meal,"

"Buffet!"

"Meal!"

"BUFFET!"

"MEAL!"

Miss. Noin sighed; it was going to be a loooooooooong night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Cool_guy.on.a.comp has entered the chat room_**

**__**

_SportsFreak: Hey! *glomps Cool*_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: I've missed you too!_

_SportsFreak: Sup?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Hardly anything, u?_

_SportsFreak: Meh._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *sigh* I've got this really annoying girlfriend and I want to dump her, you know how?_

_SportsFreak: Invite her to the room while we have Cyber?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *glares*_

_SportsFreak: Sorry, er…Hey! I thought you were Gay!_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: I am._

_SportsFreak: o.O_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Long story._

_SportsFreak: I guessed._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: What about you?_

_SportsFreak: Single and in Prom time as well…_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: B-but…you're hot…and…fun to be around…_

_SportsFreak: You think so?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *raises eyebrows suggestively* Wish you could come to my Prom with me.  Too bad you're in __Japan__._

_SportsFreak: Who said I was in __Japan__?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: You said you were born in __Japan__ so I kinda guessed._

_SportsFreak: No! I'm on L1._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: ME TOO! Whereabouts are you? _[Are there actually countries on the colonies? Oo well for this we'll have North, East, South and west.]

"Du~o! You need to come off the computer!" Duo heard his mum's voice and began banging his head off the table.

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Oh! I gtg! *kisses softly*_

_SportsFreak: Bye :(_

Duo shut down the computer and fell into bed for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days till the prom rushed forward, Heero and Duo arguing at every opportunity, lights (Duo liked the dark) Music (Heero thought DJs were more down-to-earth) and even the specific details like decoration and what-plant-should-go-where?

Funnily enough, the only thing they didn't argue on was the location, a tall gleaming 5star ship belonging to none other than Relena Peacecraft herself.  The date was set, and the girls were going mad buying whatever Prom Dress they could get hold of as well as masks.

Duo announced that he would be wearing a powder blue tux and almost straight after, half the male population did also, the rest buying navy blue like Heero.

Duo had decided, but most probably been forced, to take Renee to the prom.  Heero took Relena and Trowa and Quatre, ever the adoring sickly-sweet couple were going together. Hilde was asked by her long-running boyfriend Dean, and Dorothy was not going.  It was Wufei who had surprised them all by asking Nichol.

Time was flying by and Heero was falling asleep in nearly every single one of his lessons, but something kept him awake in one of them.

"Specific Amnesia." Stated Miss. Une, scrawling the two words boldly on the dark chalkboard. "This is when something happens in your life that is very…traumatising and you unconsciously block this specific memory out."

Duo's hand was waving in the air.  "Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"

"How can you remember?"

"Sometimes you never do because sometimes you never realise because you might not notice.  Sometimes people do and force themselves to remember." Miss. Une took a break before carrying on, she noted to faces that were exceptionally interested.  "And, in rare cases the memory comes floating back piece by piece, this can sometimes scare the person and affect them mentally.  But in most cases it does not."

Duo's hand was waving again.  "Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"

"How do you know if you've had Specific Amnesia?"

 "Because you might notice a slight, gap shall I say, in your memory where you can't remember anything.  But there is also the memories flooding back one."

Duo's hand was waving yet again, "Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"

"How traumatising does it have to be to make you forget?"

"It depends, it could be emotionally traumatising where it scared you so deeply and you were do hurt by it that you purposely forgot it, or, it could have been that it really hurt you inside.  Like, for example, the loss of a loved one."

Miss. Une waited for his hand to rise again but it did not.  She was about to carry on when the bell went.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once out of the classroom the two boys stared at each other, their gazes piercing, both thinking the same thing; ~_Is that what we had?~_

Heero turned and left for the IT room, his shoulders hunched, conscious of Duo's eyes on his back the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Class, in recognition of The Prom coming up, you are allowed a free lesson."

The class cheered and Duo swiveled around in his chair to face the screen, he quickly opened up his messenger system and began searching for who was on.  Relena…Cockroach-brow…Hilde…SPORT!!!

**_Cool_guy.on.a.comp has sent you a message, do you wish to receive?_**

**__**

Heero immediately clicked "yes" and began to type.

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *kisses* hello!_

_SportsFreak: *kisses back* Hey, long time no see._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: I was busy…Prom and all…_

_SportsFreak: That's ok, so how come you're on? Shouldn't you be in school?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: Shouldn't YOU?_

_SportsFreak: I am, it's just that me and the rest of the year have IT now._

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: So do I! _ [God they're dense]

_SportsFreak: I never answered your question, I'm from __East L1___

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *dies*_

_SportsFreak: Breathe Cool! Breathe!_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: So am I!_

_SportsFreak: What school do you go?_

Duo's jaw was literally hanging an inch from the keyboard; there weren't that many schools in East L1.  Hell, there weren't that many schools on L1 full stop.  His heart pounding he typed in the reply

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp:  L1 comprehensive_


	10. Candle Shopping aka the stereo works!

Because they live in the future world of technology their masks when placed on change their hair and eye colour.  I'm putting up this chap a little early because I finished it early and was bored… ^^() so TWO CHAPTERS for the price of one this week!  Ok, maybe not…I lied…

Disclaimer:  I'll own Gundam Wing one day, we'll all have more 1x2x1 and Relena will be dead.

Disclaimer thing two: Uh, I accidentally put some sentences in this from Mayaa's story enemies, or? So if anyone sees any more please tell me.

Disclaimer thingie-ma-bob three: 'The Tide is high' belongs to Blondie 

Warning: 1x2, 3x4, 5x(it's a secret) and uh…Relena cheering on 1x2 ^^()

_Italics –_ flashbacks

_Italics and** underline/bold/italic **_– Chatroom speak

~text~ - thoughts

**_Tari_****_ of Nargothrond –_ Wouldn't you have to fly to England to blow-up my parent's car? IT? Masquerade is masks, where you have a mask which hides your identity.**

**_Kerridwen_****_ –_ I'm surprised, my writers block doesn't normally go that quick.  Must have been thanks to you!**

**_Shinko –_** o.O I'm not abusing my privileges as a writer, I'm extending them and making sure my Reviewers come back. 

**_Ookami-metsuki_****_ –_ Writers block is annoying I'll give you that, but I had that chapter already written, I WAS planning to write more but…darn writers block….**

**_Triton Bloom –_** Thanks.  Well they took the time to review and read my story, so I might as well read theirs! By the way, who's Hovse?

**_Ink –_** *Separates review into iincy teeny pieces* Lessee…I didn't continue on the line of thought where they remembered each other because Renee interrupted and being enemies has certain…rules…you can't just strike up a conversation with them.  Also, remembering something after having specific amnesia and not knowing where the memories came from you could freak you out.

            As for suddenly being in a classroom when they're meant to be in Chinatown is that they WERE in Chinatown, Miss. Noin and Mr. Peacecraft were eating at the same restaurant, (assuming you meant when Hilde asked Duo about the mark etc) I never wrote what happened in school after they fought so I needed to add what everyone thought and that Duo and Heero were not saying why they had started fighting.

            *Looks up at how long the reply is and promptly faints, anime style*

**_Kumorimisora_****_ – _Yet again I'll have to disappoint you in a way…**

**_WereKitten_****_ –_ Yup, they're on L1, well done! O.o Very convenient lesson, (can you spell Plot Convenience?) Sorry, I can't kill Renee, she's a real reviewer.**

**_Ex-angel, Dice and Bakura – _**Lol, thanks

**_Kyeian_****_ – _Thanks.**

**_Nekocin_****_ –_ Thanks! I agree, I wonder what will happen when they do meet?**

**_Sakura Ishtar –_** Thanks!

**_Leaf Zelindor –_** Hehe, a cute fic.  My writers block seems to have gone in the opposite direction…

**_FuJi_****_ Fox -_ *Is glared at* Um, I left it there because you'd come back and keep reading! ^_^ Um, you're along the right lines in a way, I'd like them to figure out another way also but with the title being "Behind the Screen Name" There's not much I can do.**

**_Earth-phoenix-rising –_** Oxygen for the soul.  Hehe, that's a good one.

**_Vic –_** Dum, Dum Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum (happy? Hehe)

**_Shini_****_-girl Kit –_ Ok, I'll put you on the e-mailing list for Shinigami's Angel too.**

**_Justaname_****_ –_ It looked fun…**

**_Chara_****_ –_ I want your laptop, It speaks, mine doesn't… :( **

**_NemesisMuse_****_ –_ I'll notify you, don't worry.  As for being dense, well, what can I say? Btw, you need to get in touch, we need a new plot for Marauders Messages, because the Gilderoy Lockhart Saga has almost finished**

**_Animegirl1234 – _**They haven't asked each others name online because they haven't had chance. They will meet at the prom, (one way or another) but the masks (as I said at the top) change your hair, and eye colour.

**_Jalee_****_ –_ Kye? Kyeian? Cool.  Yeah, the killing spree's loadsa fun! Renee's the typical Relena figure because Relena being the "thing" is so overdone.**

Chapter Ten – The Chapter I'm still trying to think of a name for

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: L1 comprehensive_

_SportsFreak: …_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: What?!_

_SportsFreak: …I go there too…_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: *faints*_

_SportsFreak: *dies*_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: I've got a cool idea, seeing as there's a prom coming (I assume you're going) lets meet there._

_SportsFreak: What's your name?_

_Cool_guy.on.a.comp: No! We have to wear masks, so lets find each other at the prom and if we manage to, have to stay together all night until the unmasking?_

_SportsFreak: ok.  Can't wait to meet you!_

**_SportsFreak has left the Chat_**

**_Cool_guy.on.a.comp ha left the Chat_**

**__**

"What's got you so happy Duo?" Hilde scorned Duo, her eyes boring into his.

"Nothing,"

"Like hell there's nothing.  Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! You'll find out soon enough." Duo gave her a smug grin and out of the corner of her eye Hilde saw Relena having a similar conversation with Heero.

Duo and Heero suddenly turned to face each other, smirked and left.

Hilde and Relena stared, "Do you think they…?"

"Nah…"

"They couldn't have…"

"Could they?"

"No…"

Neither sounded convinced.

Duo walked briskly through the hall all the time the same thing repeating over and over ~_I'm going to meet Sport, I'm going to meet Sport, I'M going to meet SPORT~_

He was so occupied he didn't notice Heero till they had collided and he had fell on top of him.  "Oof."

The box full of lanterns Heero had been carrying went flying.  "Maxwell! Now look what you've done!"

Duo blinked, still dazed before getting up slowly and dizzily.  "Sorry Hee-chan."

Heero froze, his hand halfway to picking up the box, "What did you just call me?"

"Heeeeeeeeee-chan." Duo swayed uncertainly and began to fall. Heero caught him then blushed at the students milled around them.

"Basketball reflexes."  He explained before dropping Duo very painfully to the floor flat on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo, could you and Heero please go and get the candles?" Miss. Noin looked up from her check-list, Mr. Peacecraft by her side.

"Didn't Quatre and Trowa go get them?" Duo shouted back, as Heero joined his side.

"Yeah, but that was FIVE HOURS ago!" Miss. Noin stared meaningfully at the two lads, well more of a you-better-go-or-I'm-fucking-gonna-kill-you looks.

Both boys left the boat.

Renee pouted, "Why didn't you ask me?"

Miss. Noin bit back the because-you're-a-whiny-assed-brat-and-I-hate-your-damn-guts and let Mr. Peacecraft do the talking.

"Because both of the boys have a responsibility, now, can you help me string the lanterns up?" Mr. Peacecraft stepped forward with the long string of black lanterns with different coloured glass panes.

Miss. Noin stared at her sheet

1) Get candles

2) Place candles in jars and set on tables

3) String up lanterns

4) Clean out pool

5) Check they're no problems with the DJ

6) Fit the dance floor

7) Make room for the caterers

8) Place a yearbook on each place

9) Clean the decks

10)  Place the Mediterranean sea plants

11)  Check everything looks nice

12)  Take some pictures

13)  Take the rest of the night off

So far they were still on number one, Miss. Noin was thoroughly peed off and hoped that the next person through the door was Trieze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You dare spill anything on my seats Yuy—"

"I haven't got anything TO spill." Heero climbed into the black soft-top car as Duo pulled the top down.

"If you spill ANYTHING…"

Heero just frowned and Duo started the car.

"So, I hear Relena's your date…"

"I hear Renee's yours."

Green Light.

"Well, she is my girlfriend…"

"She's also obnoxious, conceited and cruel."

Duo muttered something like "You're telling me," before pulling up at a red light.

Three girls were in a car next to them and simultaneously they all turned and waved, "Hey can we have your numbers? You two are HOT!"

The light turned to green and Duo shrugged, "Got to go." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Heero blushing.  "What? Never had someone call you hot before?"  He bit back the 'they were right' and scowled.

"You do realise you never agreed to going out with Renee?"

Pelican crossing.

That was a shocker, "Where did that come from?"

Duo pulled up in the mall parking lot when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.  "Heero?"

Heero stopped halfway to getting out of the car, "What?"

"We're going to have to walk into that mall together, meaning everyone from school will see us."  Duo stared at his hands, "That can't go down well."

"You go then."

"Me?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"That's no reason!"

"Neither is that," Heero pointed out, he was about to say more before the air was knocked out from him and Duo dived on top of him.  "Maxw—oomph!!"

Duo shoved his hand on Heero's mouth and hissed, "Be quiet or they'll see us!"

Heero glared at Duo but didn't say anything.  He suddenly realized what this must have looked like to passers by and tried to tell Duo with his eyes but Duo was gaze was fixed on something else.

It was Nichol and Wufei, they were both coming out of the mall, Wufei's arm on Nichols shoulder and Nichol cuddling up to him.  "Just friends my ass." Duo muttered under his breath.

"DUO MAXWELL, GET THE F—ING HELL OFF ME NOW!" Heero hollered.

Wufei and Nichol looked over, Wufei immediately fainted, a thin stream of red from his nose and Nichol burst into laughter.

Duo looked down at Heero, "What?"

Heero squirmed underneath him and Duo's eyes suddenly went wide, "Oh…"

Truth be told the two boys finally got the candles.  Three and a half hours, an hysterical Nichol and a thoroughly dead Wufei I might add, but they got the candles.  Eventually.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're ba~ack!" 

Miss. Noin instinctively cringed at Duo's voice, whenever ever Duo was somewhere things broke.  She lifted a hand to hide the sun from her eyes and looked around the gleaming cruiser ship.

There was a crash and the box Duo was carrying was "placed" down on the table.

"Duo!"

Duo looked up and squinted, "What? They're fine! Ok, so those five are bent…and those six are broken…"

"And that big pile is all mangled together." Pointed out Heero.

Duo swung out an arm lazily and caught Heero off-guard, Heero managed to tumble off the side of the boat towards the shining blue waters beneath.

*~*~*~*I was going to leave it here but….*~*~*~*~*

Duo jumped up as he felt Heero's hand wrap around his arm, "Maxwell!"

Duo was being pulled toward the edge of the boat which Heero was already dangling off, "Help!"

Renee shot across like lightning and wrapped her arms around Duo's waist, but as she reached him she tripped on a stray candle and fell headfirst into the ocean, she emerged ten seconds later drenched with her skirt buffeting up around her.

This was too much for Miss Noin and she fell into hysterical laughter next to Mr Peacecraft.

Duo tried to not laugh but failed and lost his grip on the boat, the result? Heero and Duo went flying into the ocean to join Renee.

Wufei and Nichol were laughing so hard after this one that they fell in also and Heero dunked Duo while Renee screamed that her hair was never going to be the same again.  Nichol shouted "Oh act your age!" and splashed her.

Suddenly out of no where a large, roaring, wave came and crashed down, soaking them all.

Just then a large blast of music shook them, "_The tide is high but I'm holding on ----" _

"The Stereo's working!"  The DJs head appeared, giving them all the thumbs up.


	11. The Prom aka the chapter you or at least...

Sorry…I was having second thought about this story.  I was thinking of sacking the whole thing but Kumorimisora convinced me to keep writing, . So here I am.  According to Renee's wishes their will be a slight change in this chapter that no one will realise o_O and I forgot the e-mails…again…  

Shinigami's angel is already to be posted (that's what I've been spending time on) also, creating a Zechs banner (which I'm very proud of) and RPGin a lot.  Ever heard of VirtualHogwarts.net? Ok…I'm getting off subject….

If anyone can draw me a fan-art picture for the end of this chap please do! It will be much appreciated.  My E-mails on my bio page.  Also, if anyone wants to see my 2x1 banners just ask!

One more thing – **_The masks change your hair and eye colour when placed on._**

**_Reviews!!_**

**_Jalee_****_ –_** My inspiration for funny stuff is going, sorry it wasn't as funny.  Yeah, Duo has a big imagination ne?

**_Chara_****_ –_** Just like you asked

**_NemesisMuse_****_ –_ Thankies!**

**_Tari_****_ Of Nogothrond –_** Ok, cya! 

**_Kyeian_****_ – _**They're really…really…really…dense…

**_Shini_****_-Demon –_** Hey thanks! How will they react? Well you gotta wait another chapter first

**_Nekocin_****_ –_** Jumping around scenes is a habit for me, I have so many chars in loads of different places.

**_Vic –_** A "tad" annoyed? Lol

**_Darkarc_****_ –_** Your wish is my command

**_Rika_1 –_** This chapters only a tad stupid, and you just wanted to get your name in it? Well that's a new one

**_Ink –_** Nichol being the girl who came into it when we first met Renee.  Rememeber…Renee playing tonsil hockey…dead Wufei? When did they get to the beach? Well they're on a BOAT in the SEA.

**_Triton Bloom –_** The boat is where the Proms being held.  Yeah, actions hard to write, I'm better at angst, hence "Shinigami's Angel".

**_Strider _****_Battle_****_ –_ It did… aw damn…  need to know what's wrong with this fic,  there seem to be a lot of complaints about how its written.  And people wonder why I was going to give up this fic.**

**_Ookami-metsuki_****_ –_ Thankies.**

**_BlackWolf_****_ -  *_**falls over laughing head off* OMG that is great!

**_Earth-phoenix-rising –_** Thankies.

**_Werekitten_****_ –_** o_O throw a Chibi-Zechs in and you got yourself a deal! Don't worry, this story no angst.

**_FuJi_****_ Fox –_ nuuuuuuuu *hides***

**_Duos-fangurl-2002 –_** I will.

**_Kerridwen_****_ – _**Bad writers block.  Bad story.

**_Renee – _**Well I've changed you in this one anyway. ^_^ You're nicer here.

**_Dmax_****_ –_** I will and I know.

Chapter Eleven – The Prom

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god.  What will he think? Am I dressed right? Does my bum look big in this?"

"DUO!" Hilde held her head, "For the last time – YES!"

Duo pouted, "It does look big?"

"NO!"

"But you just—"

"Forget it." Hilde sighed and flopped down on the sofa while waiting for the limousine to arrive.  She was dressed in a shimmering blue and purple dress that had spaghetti straps.  She had also added a swipe of glitter to each cheek.  

Hilde grinned, "So who's this mystery man?"

Duo grumbled before sitting down next to her.  "I'm starting to regret telling you about Sport."

Hilde was about to reply when the doorbell went. "I'LL GET IT!"

"Well duh…" Muttered Duo before following Hilde out the door and into the white stretch limo, the chauffer shut the door and began to head for Renee and Hilde's boyfriends house's respectively.

Hilde rummaged about in her bag for the mask which she would be wearing.  It was a small delicate sea-green one made to look like waves.  She placed it over her eyes and Duo watched amused as her eyes turned turquoise and her hair turned blonde and fell to her shoulders.

Duo looked out the window in anticipation as Hilde kissed her boyfriend and the limo set off again.  ~_We finally meet Sport…~_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero groaned and placed his head in his hands as Relena dragged Dorothy into her bedroom for the twentieth time, "Ok, so the reds not me…lets try the purple."

Heero banged his head over and over again off a nearby column but was stopped by a friendly hand which Heero immediately recognised. "Wufei?"

Wufei was dressed in a black suit with a crimson tie.  A black Mask covered the whole of his face but the eyes behind it were blue and the hair was spiky and red.  "Hey, Heero."

Nichol was dressed in a light green dress in two pieces, the top bit was sparkly and shimmering.  In her bellybutton was a simple silver stud.  She was wearing a silver mask with green and silver strands coming down the sides.  "We got tired of waiting for the limo to turn up."

Heero pointed down the hall, "The chauffers in there.  He has been for three frickin hours as well."  Heero stood up.  "RELENA!"

There was a pause before a, "YES?"

"Get out here now, Wufei and Nichol are here! We need to go!" Heero banged on the door twice with his fist and Relena finally appeared, she was dressed in pale pink with a full skirt and a matching bag.  Her mask was a hand-held one which was white with mirrored pieces around the edge and a long white pole to hold.

She looked simply stunning and everyone in the hall was staring.

"What? Have I got something in my teeth?"

There was a chorus of thuds as the party fainted pokemon style.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo was the first out of the limousine.  He extended a hand and Renee got out.  She was dressed in a gold flowing dress which turned cream at the bodice and had no straps.  She was wearing a golden mask much like Relenas.  Instead of her blonde hair she was a flaming red-head with emerald green sparkling eyes.

Duo's long plait had disappeared; instead he had shoulder length jet-black hair with electric blue streaks and electric blue eyes.  His powder blue tux fitted perfectly with his new look and instantly everyone turned to look at him.

The now Blonde Hilde and Green haired boyfriend-guy (Duo was never good with names) got out next and the two couples climbed aboard the gleaming 5star cruiser.  Ms. Noin, (well Duo presumed it was Ms. Noin seeing as she was close to ripping the DJs head off) nodded at him at Mr. Peacecraft smiled.

Duo extended a hand to Renee and they began to dance while Hilde and her boyfriend went to go and get a table.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero looked down at the half mask in his hands, it was a dark green which went with his black tux and green tie.  Carefully he placed it on and his hair turned a metallic blue and his eyes turned chocolate brown.

Relena finished her champage and, tired of watching Wufei and Nichol play tonsil hockey turned to Heero, "So…I hear DUO'S going to be at this party…"

"Yes, and so are you, and Wufei and Miss. Noin." Remarked Heero icily.

Relena 'hmphed' as the black limousine pulled up and was the first to step out.  Heero was next and he was halfway on the boat when he realised that Nichol and Wufei were still in the Limo.  He turned back as a hand wiped down the window (Think titanic) and the limo began to rock slowly.

Fighting off a nose-bleed he quickly ran on the boat.

Nichol burst into laughter and fell on the floor, "He thinks we're making out! He fell for it! The daft bugger—" She was silenced by Wufei who clamped his lips on hers..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo looked at his watch before brushing some black and electric blue bangs out of his eyes.  It was midnight un-masking in exactly two hours. _~Time to go find Sport~.  Taking a deep breath Duo began to look for who was Behind the Screen Name. [A/N: I know…I know…]_

He grabbed a yearbook from one of the tables and began to flick lazily through it, as he walked he stopped on the picture of Heero, ~_that's a point, not seen Heero yet~_

He passed two girls talking to themselves and sniggering.  There was a boy in a clown mask pulling what looked like another, but undoubtedly smaller, boy into one of the rooms that were meant to be locked but conveniently Duo had forgotten to. 

~_What if I never find Sport? What if…~ Duo was too busy thinking of What-ifs that he didn't notice the other boy until it was too late.  "Sorry!" Duo's yearbook landed on the deck and both boys went to get it, one hand landing on top of the other._

Electric blue met chocolate brown…

[A/N: Do you really think I'd leave it there?]

Heero looked into the other boys face and felt something tug at his chest, "Cool?"

"Sport?"

Both boys stood up slowly, their palms pressed together.  Heero studied their hands and the touch that felt so familiar, "I never thought…"

Duo bowed, "A dance?"

Heero smiled.  "Of course."  Entwining their fingers both boys moved towards the dancefloor, the yearbook lay open where it had fallen.  Heero's face was on one side and Duo's on the other.  Both figures seemed to be beaming with happiness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Relena gasped and nearly dropped her drink as she saw Heero walk with someone to the floor as a slow number began and the other boy with the streaks leant his head on Heero's chest as they danced.

"Hilde…what did you say Duo looked like again…?"

Hilde blinked at her friend before pointing to where Relena was looking.  "That's him there dancing with…what did you say Heero looked like again…?"

Relena blinked and pointed to where they were both looking, "That's him dancing with…"

"Oh for gods sake!" Yelled a new voice.  Both girls turned around to see Renee.  "I know it, you know it, she knows it! Heero and Duo are in love."

Saying it like that seemed to bring it crashing down on Relena and her eyes went all sparkly, "Oh my little Heero…"

Grumbling, Renee pushed her away where she stumbled and fell flat on her face.  "They were meant to be, why do you think they blocked out that memory?"

Hilde opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Oh God…has every girl on this damn ship turned into a bubbling idiot?" She pushed Hilde also and Hilde fell into Relena where they both sighed and exclaimed "KAWAII!"

Renee sweatdropped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Asked Duo, lifting his head up slightly form Heero's chest.

"All the time."

"OK KIDS IT'S FIVE MINUTES TILL THE MIDNIGHT UNMASKING! FIND YOUR LOVERS AND GET READY TO UNMASK!"

Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's hand, enjoying the feeling of their skin together.  Pulling the metallic blue haired guy towards the railings at the side of the boat he smiled with happiness. ~_I finally get to see you Sport~_

"10!"

Heero turned to face Duo.

"9!"

Duo slipped one arm around Heero's neck and the other went to his mask.

"8!"

Heero placed one arm around Duo's waist and placed his left on Duo's mask.

"7!"

The sea rushed softly against the boat, and the moon sent pale glows dancing across their skin.

"6!"

Heero smiled and looked down into Duo's eyes.

"5!"

Duo looked up and moved ever-so slowly forward and upwards.

"4!"

Heero half closed his eyes and leaned in.

"3!"

Heero felt Duo's breath on his lips and instinctively hugged the boy closer.

"2!"

Duo leaned in a tiny bit further taking the hug as an encouragement.

"1! UNMASK!"

Their lips met and the whole world seemed to disappear beneath their feet, lost in pools of happiness both boys leaned in further to the kiss.  Duo ran his tongue softly over Heero's lips before beginning to pull of the mask.  Heero felt himself changing back to normal and pulled off Duo's also.

Violet met Cobalt orbs.


	12. Behind the Screen Name

Ok, sorry if this chapter is really long, and boring in places but I've been bored all week and writing it everyday.  Glad you all liked the cliffy *hides* So.  Without further ado……….

[1] If anyone, and I mean anyone can draw a picture of the end of this chapter, even if you can't draw I will send you three thousand Duo and Heero plushies, in various positions.  ^^()

**_Reviews! (What? Did you think I meant the actual story?)_**

**__**

**_NemesisMuse_**_ – _**Honestly? You want them to fall into the ocean again? And ruin all the fluffy goodness?**

**_Strider _****_Battle_****_ – _Next chappie same time as always. *nodnod* Don't worry, everyone says they hate me for that. ^^()**

**_Ookami-metsuki_****_ – _*bows* thankies! Biggest cliffhanger ever huh? Here - *gives you Zen Tigris plushie***

**_… - _***blinks*

**_Shini_****_-girl Kit – _**I won't give up the story, I was just getting bored with it.  Best two chapters yet huh? cool

**_Renee –  You'll_** like this one even better.

**_Chibi_**_ shi-chan – _**Same here, love writing cliffies, hate reading them.**

**_Jalee_****_ –  Writer_** torturing? *is scared*  Yey! It was mind-blowing! *claps*

**_Katrina – _**Don't die!!!!

**_Aka-kitsune-chan_****_ – _Yeah, here's the one more chapter to finish it off.**

**_Kyeian_****_ –  Tis_** a nice affect ne?

**_Darkarc_****_ – _**Ooh, another impatient person.

**_Sara-chan – _**I'm evil! Mwahaha!

**_Fate-sama – _**I think a lot of people hate cliffhanger you know.  Well this is then end of the good work!

**_Chara_****_ – _**Oooh pocky…

**_Shini_****_-Demon – _**Yey! I'm a famous fanfic writer! Hmm, must…be…as…good…as…Cassandra…Clare…

**_Fatealleny_****_ Kenobi-Maxwell – _**I am keeping writing this story to the end.  I'm just getting an incy bit bored with it.  This is the last chap.

**_Aaaaa_****_!!!! _**– Everyone is disappointed with the end.  'Cept me, got me over 35 reviews that one did.

**_Sapphire angel –  Because_** you know me to well?

**_Reha_****_ – _**Um… 

**_Lita_****_ – _**Well, they've met before haven't they?

**_Fanofhee-chan_****_ – _Maybe, maybe…**

**_ZN – _**And it still is!

**_DeathScytheAngel_****_ – _Lol! Heero+Duo= Kawaii, you're right.  Renee= Real person who is now better in story.  Relena= Yeah, I was sick of her being…Relena… Hilde+boyfriend= My thoughts exactly.  Nichol+Wufei= Wooh! Go Fei!  Creative rock, sounds fun.  ^_^**

**_Gokugurl_****_ –  *_**hands Kleenex* They finally kissed? Well, think back to the flashbacks, they kissed then too.  But I understand what you mean.

**_Elephant-chimes – _**If you're a stalker, them what about me? I've been tracking too many to count…

**_Nekocin_****_ – _**Yeah, the last chapter was rushed.  I wrote it half and hour before I posted it.

**_Shinigami_****_ –  Ooooooooook_**

**_Leaf Zelindor –  Yeah_**, there's always someone who knows.

**_Bunny – _**A lot of people have been reading it from the beginning and making themselves known now.

**_Nanasi_****_-san – _***gives more fanfic*

**_Ex-angel, dice, and Bakura –  Here_**, a new cloak for you.  *hands over a black and silver cloak with Duo and Heero screwing on the back.  ^_^

**_FuJi_****_ Fox –  Yey_! A long review! *glomps*  I hope your friends ok. *hands over a new pencil with BtSN scratched in*  yey! How did you know my weakness was cookies? I bug people too! S'fun.**

**_Demonica_****_ –  o_**_O *eats kitty treats*

**_Duos-fangurl-2002 –  Thanks_**.

**_Collective2220 –  Quatre_** and Trowa's mysterious disappearance has been explained.  I'm glad for Wuffles too!

**_Kate –  *_**writes*

**_KumoriMisora_****_ –  You_ know I'm having trouble with the fic.  *glares, then hands over a Digi plushie* I'll give you this if you don't strangle me!**

**_Kerridwen_****_ – _**Me too! ^_^

**_Bob D. Girl –  LOL_**

**_Vic –  Ooh_**, Gundam Kleenex.  Yep, full of fluffy goodness.

**_Justaname_****_ – _**Mwhahahah.  I'm so evil the devil worships me! Lol.

**_Shamaria_****_ – _**Well here you go!

**__**

**__**

**__**

Chapter Twelve – Behind the Screen Name

Violet met cobalt orbs.

Duo stared…and stared…and stared…Heero? Heero was Sport? 

Finally Heero managed to get the words out he'd been trying to for the past few weeks, "I want answers.  Now."

Duo tried to pull out of the embrace, "Let me go!"

Heero didn't know what to do, half of him loved Duo, half of him hated Duo.  But then again, hadn't the hate sprouted from love? "D—"

"Let me GO!" Duo struggled some more and a shocked Heero watched him go.  Duo fled the length of the boat and collapsed on the swing chair, tears flooding his eyes.

After a few seconds he was approached by another who sat down near his feet quietly and did not speak for a while.  Finally, she spoke, "Why are you crying?"

Duo looked up and sniffed before re-arranging himself so he was sitting next to her.  He stared out at the moonlight ocean and was surprised to find the tears still coming.  "Renee?"

Renee shifted in her dress.  "Yes, it is me.  I saw what happened before, at the unmasking." She went quiet and Duo was starting to think she'd left when she spoke up again, "Why did you run?"

"Because he could never love me after what I did to him.  He hates me." Duo filled with self-loathing and began to cry again.

Renee sighed and relaxed against the swing chair.  "Duo, I'm good at these things.  Listen to me; Heero loves you."

"I wish."

Renee was startled by a tap on the shoulder and she looked up to see the man himself, he motioned to the chair and nodding she got up and walked back down deck to the party.  She threw a cautious glance over her shoulder but the two boys were shrouded in shadows. ~_Good luck Heero~_

Heero coughed slightly.  "Is it ok if I sit here?"

Duo's head shot up, the tear tracks still fresh on his cheeks.  "I'll go."

Heero sat.  "Why would you do that?"

"Because you hate me."

"I do no such thing."

Heero looked across at the troubled boy and felt his heart reach out to him, he lifted a cautious hand and caught a tear that had just fell.  Duo's gaze followed the hand as it was placed on Heero's own cheek. 

"Your tears are my tears."

Duo broke into a crooked grin, remembering the old ritual they had done as children and placed a hand over Heero's heart. "Your love is my love."

Heero smiled and kissed Duo on his forehead as Duo leant on him and fell asleep quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Renee walked back into the party to find Quatre and Trowa talking to Relena and Hilde who were sparkly-eyed still cooing and saying "kawaii!" over and over again.  Renee noticed with a smirk that Trowa's fly was open and Quatre's shirt was on backwards.

Nichol and Wufei appeared and waved before joining them.  Renee immediately latched onto Nichols arm.  "Save me!" She exclaimed, indicating at Hilde and Relena.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Nichol, smirking.

"Because you're my best friend and Heero and Duo are screwing around there."

At this all the teenagers went quiet, "WHERE?" They all hollered, glaring at Renee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero nudged Duo softly and when he blinked blearily he grabbed his hand and led him to the railings at the side of the ship.  "I wanted to ask you something."

Duo nodded, "I have some questions too."

"Why did we become enemies?"

"I don't know.  After we broke up, if I remember rightly, we went on month long vacations each and managed to block the memory.  We started High school the following week and…just hated each other for no reason."

Heero pulled Duo closer.  "I'm sorry."

Duo nodded.  "I bet you're wondering why I went out with Renee?"

Heero stiffened at the name but then realised that Renee had come to her senses at the end.  "Go on."

"I don't know, I guess on a level I was trying to find a replacement for you in my heart." Duo rested his head on Heero's chest and a slow number began to play on the stereos.

Both boys fell into silence and began to sway slowly.  Heero lifted Duo's chin up and stared down into the violet pools.  "Can I ask you one more thing?"

Duo nodded.

The words that were itching to be said did not come instead what came out was, "Can I kiss you?"

Duo smiled wider.  "You don't have to ask Hee-chan."  

Heero closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Duo who instantly melted into the kiss.  Duo gently, almost teasingly swiped his tongue over Heero's lip and gained access.  Duo's tongue slipped into Heero's mouth for the first time.

Each tongue fought for dominance over the over in a whirlwind of passion, and it was Heero who finally won.  Duo yielded into Heero's soft kisses as they trailed along his chin and up to his ear.

In a voice that sent shivers down Duo's spine Heero whispered,   "Aishiteru, Duo."

~_Aw he loves me.  How sweet.                           Waaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit! He loves me? Heero Yuy loves me?~_

Heero kissed Duo on his nose and looked at him expectantly.  He wasn't shocked to see the hyper braided boy beaming back at him.  "I love you too Hee-chan."

Duo captured Heero's lips once more in a searing kiss.  It was a deep, passionate kiss and when Heero placed his tongue on Duo's lips he was instantly welcomed.  They had a vicious battle with their tongues and Duo moaned in his throat.  As Heero pulled Duo closer the sun rose fully behind them.  Everything was perfect.

*FLASH*

"Wooooooooh!"

"Knew you could do it!"

"KAWAII!"

The two boys broke apart and glared at the seven teenagers watching them, two with cameras in hands.  Renee, Hilde and Relena had gone starry-eyed, Wufei was hastily fighting off a nose-bleed, Nichol helping.  Quatre and Trowa were smiling, leaning against each other.

"Omae o korosu." Muttered Heero, his eyes flashing.  He was stopped by Duo, who leant on his chest,

"Leave them."

Surprisingly Heero did so and Wufei (now nose-bleedless) made a whip cracking noise and grinned.  Heero growled.

"Come on." Said Relena happily. "It's time for the class photo."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miss. Noin leant against Mr. Peacecraft.  She saw Trieze come aboard the ship and frowned.

"Ah Miss. Noin," Started Trieze, "I have had another brainwave."

Miss. Noin grinned, "Shove it."

"What?"

"Shove it and all your other silly idea's into that poncy head of yours.  I resign."  As Trieze stared on flabbergasted, Mr. Peacecraft placed his arm around Miss. Noins waist and led her away.

Noin looked up, "Was that ok?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The prom ended.  Everyone was happy.  Exactly a week later pictures appeared in every teenagers hands.  The whole class was beaming under a giant banner, some waving, others jumping.

Wufei was stood behind Nichol with his arms around her waist while Renee smiled at them happily.  Hilde, Dorothy and Relena were all wearing identical smirks and waving with a piece of paper with 'Frank – we love you!' written on.  Nobody seemed to understand this, that is, the ones who hadn't gone to the Chinese restaurant didn't.

All that was visible of Trowa and Quatre were two hands and a group of students stood near them with sweatdrops and blushing.  Miss. Noin and Mr. Peacecraft were getting pissed in the background, the words 'thank god' on the bottles of wine.

And, at the very front, under the bright shining light were Duo and Heero.  Kissing the hate away.


	13. Epilogue, So long folks

Heero snapped awake from his dream, his wide cobalt blue eyes opening.  He noticed a lump under his covers, "Duo?"

The bump moved and Duo's head appeared from under the covers, "Good morning Hee-chan."

"Isn't your bed over there?" Heero indicated with his eyes at the other side of the dorm.

Duo began to idly draw patterns on Heero's chest, "Yeah, but sharing a bed with you is so much more interesting."  He looked up and smiled at Heero, "The dream again?"

Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist.  "You know me too well.  I just keep dreaming over and over about how we got together."

Duo snuggled closer to Heero and kissed him on the nose.  "Maybe you should write it down.  And call it…Behind the Screen Name…"

Heero looked at his boyfriend quietly.  "That's a cool idea."  He reached over and pulled Duo's chin up before kissing him softly on the lips, "What would I do without you?"

Duo sleepily looked over at the clock, "BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

Both boys jumped up and getting dressed quickly grabbed their stuff and locked the dorm room behind them.

Camera: Zooms backward slowly, showing the whole dorm room and leaving out the window to show beautiful sun-lit fields, in the distance a small figure with a braid is seen running away from a pissed Chinese man.

Screen Fades To Black

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CREDITS

Written by: Micro-Chick

Produced by: Microsoft Word

Hosted by: FanFiction.net

With thanks too: All my reviewers! But Renee, Ookami-Metsuki and Kumorimisora especially.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ja ne guys! Don't forget to keep a look out for my new fic Shinigami's Angel!**


End file.
